Uma Disputa Pela Honra
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Depois de toda a mentira, de toda a confusão, apenas uma coisa pode recuperar a honra deles... uma disputa, Uma Disputa Pela Honra. É o que está prestes a acontecer no último cap! ON! PARA MITSUKI NAKAO
1. Inevitável

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, esse fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, e todos os direitos estão no nome de Rumiko-sensei.

**Fantasma Negro**

**Capítulo Um: Inevitável**

**Para: Mitsuki Nakao**

O dia tinha nascido já havia certo tempo, o sol se encontrava no ponto entre o meio do céu e o ponto no horizonte onde nascera, estava emanando uma luz forte e aconchegante. O ambiente não estava quente. Ele estava sentado numa rocha à sombra de uma enorme árvore, sentava-se com as pernas cruzadas sobre esta, numa altiva posição de lótus. Vestia um kimono típico de sua era no Japão. Seu _hakama_ era largo e amarrado por um cordão e por cima desta estava o casaco do kimono, preso por uma faixa que também portava bainhas para duas espadas, mais precisamente, duas katanas, do mesmo lado do corpo, o esquerdo. Seus longos cabelos prateados balançavam ao som da leve brisa, e seus olhos de um raro dourado fitavam, quase fechados, uma garota, uma garota que não deveria estar ali, uma garota que não deveria estar praticando técnicas de espadas e arte samurai, não de acordo com os costumes de seu país e de sua época. Ela tinha seus longos e lisos cabelos negros presos num coque baixo para ajudar em seus movimentos, as vestimentas certamente inadequadas para uma mulher, mas as únicas adequadas para um treinamento, seus olhos de um castanho intenso estavam mostrando grande concentração em seus movimentos, uma habilidade e tanto para tão pouco tempo de treinamento. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo com os costumes de seu mundo, por grande insistência, ela conseguira o grande feito de fazê-lo voltar a ensinar a arte com espadas, algo que desistira de fazer havia anos. Agora, já fazia três meses que ela surgira em sua vida buscando por ensinamentos.

_**Ele estava recolhido à sua vida solitária iriam completar cinco longos anos. Estava fazendo seus exercícios matinais e ao mesmo tempo cuidando dos afazeres. Tinha caminhado de sua casa, longe da aldeia, nas montanhas, até o rio próximo para poder pegar água. Agora voltava para sua moradia, carregando apoiado nos ombros um bastão, com dois baldes, agora, cheios de água, um em cada extremo do bastão. Naquela manhã o sol nascera com mais brilho talvez e mais forte à medida que se erguia no céu, ele já estava ficando suado com aquela caminhada com aquele peso nas costas, mas como se não fosse típico fazer aquilo e mais esforços, sempre evitando perder sua forma de samurai. Ele fora reconhecido algum tempo atrás, quando ainda estava na ativa, e ainda hoje seu nome era citado entre os que fizeram história lutando para o imperador, e entre os que jamais foram derrotados. Mas de uns tempos para cá, outro nome tinha surgido, um nome que era citado com admiração e ao mesmo tempo temor. O chamavam de Fantasma. Aparecera do nada, ninguém conhecia seu rosto, e seu nome se espalhava por todo o Japão, levando fama e medo, pois conseguira seu nome derrotando um outro grande samurai, Naraku, matando-o junto com seu grupo, e a única coisa que tinham certeza era que o responsável pela morte dele tinha recebido apenas um golpe durante a luta, mesmo contra todos os capangas de Naraku, apenas um deles sobreviveu para contar sobre a cicatriz que o assassino de seu senhor carregaria para o resto da vida, uma cicatriz de uns 20 cm inclinada, acima do peito direito. Mas ele já não mais se importava com fama ou com os outros samurais que iam atrás dele, simplesmente decidira não mais ensinar aquela arte, que já considerara tão bela, desde que num desafio perdera um de seus aprendizes, perdera seu filho.**_

_**Todas as manhãs ele lembrava-se de sua família. Sua mulher morrera seis anos atrás, vítima de uma doença incurável, e seu filho morrera exatamente um ano depois, por causa de uma disputa samurai, por causa da honra, ele só tinha doze anos. Todas as manhãs ele costumava pensar se fizera o correto ensinando-o sobre as espadas, mas nunca conseguira convencer a si próprio que estivera errado.**_

_**Estava chegando até sua casa finalmente. A caminhada entre a floresta era longa e o caminho era acidentado. O que fazia as coisas mais complicadas, mas não para ele. Quando finalmente avistou a sua casa de madeira erguida sobre suportes fortes, com uma pequena escada para a entrada com uma área, as portas corridas. Era simples, mas o bastante para ele. Desfizera-se de sua grande propriedade no dia em que perdera o filho também, lugares grandes traziam lembranças ruins. Mas ele acabou encontrando mais do que esperava ao voltar para casa.**_

_**Havia uma garota, com um típico kimono conservador feminino. Ela tinha os cabelos negros presos num coque alto e observava a casa da entrada. Tinha em uma das mãos um embrulho longo e fino, aparentemente tratava-se de uma espada.**_

_**Ele parou de súbito ao vê-la, não achava que sua casa era tão acessível para qualquer um ou até mesmo para ser visitada como um tipo de atração. Na verdade poucos sabiam a sua atual localização, além do imperador. E certamente ela não parecia ter qualquer tipo de ligação com ele, suas vestes não eram finas e era visível que mulheres ainda não serviam diretamente a seu imperador.**_

_**Ele tirou o bastão com os baldes cheios de água dos ombros e depositou-os no chão cuidadosamente para não derramar o líqüido dentro deles. Esse breve movimento pareceu ter chamado a atenção da garota que ali se encontrava, pois ela virou-se para encarar o recém-chegado. Ele pôde ver os grandes olhos dela com um estranho brilho castanho fitarem-no dos pés á cabeça. No momento estava vestindo apenas o seu hakama, deixando o tórax de fora e os longos cabelos presos num baixo rabo-de-cavalo.**_

– _**Você deve ser Sesshoumaru-sama. – a voz dela pronunciou-se diante dele, calma e suave, um pequeno sorriso desenhava-se nos lábios dela. – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, sensei.**_

_**Ela curvou-se numa breve reverência educadamente e depois voltou a fitá-lo. Ele não retribuiu o ato, apenas continuou a encará-la com seu típico olhar frio, o que certamente não a estava incomodando.**_

– _**Quem é você? – a voz dele saiu grave e tão fria quanto seu olhar.**_

– _**Gomen nasai… – ela desculpou-se por ter esquecido de apresentar-se, e logo prosseguiu. – Eu sou Kaori Rin, estava a sua espera.**_

– _**O que veio fazer aqui? – ele continuava com sua ignorância que se tornava adversa à educação apresentada por ela. – Não estava a espera de ninguém.**_

– _**Eu peço desculpas por ter vindo sem prévio aviso, mas não sabia como alertá-lo de minha vinda. – ela explicou-se educadamente. – Eu vim em busca de seus conhecimentos com artes de espadas, eu queria que me ensinasse a arte dos samurais.**_

– _**Não estou mais ensinando ninguém, procure por outro que esteja à disposição. Parei de ensinar a cinco anos caso não saiba. – ele disse começando a andar para entrar em casa, mas ela parou em sua frente.**_

– _**Por favor, ensine-me. – ela pediu. – Eu já busquei por outros que o pudessem fazer, mas todos se recusam a ensinar uma… – ela relutou em dizer a palavra, mas logo prosseguiu. – Mulher. Eu não queria incomodá-lo, mas não achei outra alternativa. Eu sabia que você seria o único a não negar ensinar uma mulher.**_

– _**O que a faz pensar assim? – ele parou diante dela.**_

– _**Sua mulher. – ela disse. – Você a ensinou antes que a desposasse no passado.**_

– _**Está errada. – ele disse tentando prosseguir para dentro de casa. – Lutas com espadas não são para mulheres. Elas têm que permanecer em suas casas cuidando de seus maridos. Volte para sua família, para seu marido, ou seja lá quem for.**_

– _**Toda a minha família está morta. – ela disse e por um momento ele parou para ouvi-la. – Não tenho mais para onde ir, preciso de um lugar para ficar.**_

– _**Então é isso o que realmente quer, moradia. – ele disse. – Minha casa não é abrigo para mendigos.**_

– _**Por favor. Eu desejo muito aprender arte com espadas, nós poderíamos nos ajudar. – ela disse numa última tentativa de convencê-lo. – Eu posso ajudá-lo com sua casa, fazer tudo o que uma mulher deveria realmente fazer, apenas peço que em troca ensine-me a lutar e também, um lugar para ficar. Eu não quero voltar para o lugar de onde saí.**_

_**Ele sabia muito bem de onde ela tinha provavelmente fugido, certamente não havia muitas opções para mulheres que acabassem por ficar sozinhas, sem famílias e sem um marido no qual se apoiar, precisavam vender-se.**_

– _**O que a faz pensar que não a trataria como é tratada 'lá'? – ele implicou com ela.**_

– _**A sua honra de samurai. – a resposta dela fora firme. E ele precisou admitir para si mesmo que estava certa.**_

_**Mas mesmo assim, ela não era problema dele, ele decidira não ensinar mais desde que perdera o filho e assim seria.**_

– _**Não é assunto meu como você levava ou leva a sua vida. – disse ele. – Se conseguiu a grande façanha de fugir, então desapareça daqui o mais rápido possível, antes que eles a encontrem mais uma vez.**_

_**Ela pareceu decepcionar-se com o que ele dissera, ele nem ao menos a encarara no rosto, apenas seguiu para dentro de sua casa deixando-a decepcionada. Ela segurou firme a espada em sua mão e virou-se para sair finalmente dali, não poderia imaginar que um dos maiores samurais do mundo fosse de tamanha arrogância. Mas também não queria voltar para aquela vida. Ela finalmente decidira por ser Rin, apenas Kaori Rin, mas não era fácil ser uma mulher sozinha naquele mundo em que vivia, naquela época, mulheres não tinham direitos, não tinha como conseguir dinheiro de forma digna, mulheres sozinhas tinham apenas um destino, venderem-se, venderem seus corpos. Ela não queria aquela vida e na primeira noite naquele lugar imundo precisara defender-se, e não tinha como esconder, ferira um 'cliente' e conseguira escapar, mas agora não conseguira o que realmente queria, uma vida normal, sem perseguições, sem ninguém a procurando pelo que ela não desejava mais ser. E até mesmo naquele momento procuravam por aquela que ela realmente desejava ser. Nenhuma de suas faces estava salva agora.**_

_**Ela recolheu-se a seu lugar e seguiu de volta ao vilarejo de onde conseguira informações para achar a Sesshoumaru. Seguiu de volta ao vilarejo onde a procuravam, mas não tinha mais para onde ir, e a floresta mesmo sendo uma opção poderia matá-la.**_

– "_**A cidade também pode matá-la Rin." – uma vozinha intrometida proferiu-se na mente dela. – "A menos que você não queira."**_

– _**Eu sou só Kaori Rin. – ela disse para si mesma. – Só Rin.**_

_**E continuou a andar na direção da cidade.**_

_**Na casa das montanhas Sesshoumaru sentia-se realmente incomodado com a presença da garota. Não podia negar que era uma garota muito bonita, mas mesmo assim, não ensinava mais, e não voltaria a fazê-lo. De repente a lembrança de sua esposa veio à sua mente. Realmente ela julgara errado, Sesshoumaru nunca instruíra sua mulher na arte com espadas, ele apenas treinava junto à ela. O mestre dele fora o pai dela, ele a ensinara também, ao fim, depois de tanto tempo de convívio, ele tomara coragem para desposá-la, em nome da família. Mas a lembrança dela trouxe à sua mente o fato de que ela nunca recusaria ajudar a garota que ali aparecera. Ela poderia ser também um samurai muito habilidoso, mas não escondia seu coração enorme. Ela nunca recusaria ajuda. O incomodava o fato de como ela estaria se sentindo com relação a ele naquele momento, onde quer que estivesse. De repente uma enorme sensação de culpa o invadiu, teria feito o certo ao negar ensiná-la, ao negar ajudá-la? Tentou ignorar a própria mente e recolheu-se para seu banho.**_

_**Depois de ter terminado de banhar-se e vestir-se, ocorreu-lhe o pensamento de que a garota poderia ter chegado até a vila àquela altura. E mais uma vez tinha que admitir-se com o sentimento de dúvida. Ele não agüentou mais aquilo e decidiu ver se havia mesmo feito a escolha certa. Saiu na direção da vila pelos atalhos que conhecia. Era a vantagem de morar a cinco anos na floresta, ela era sua amiga e ele amigo dela, ele a conhecia tão bem quanto ela o conhecia.**_

_**Ao chegar aos arredores da cidade calculou que a garota deveria ter chegado lá pouco tempo antes dele, comparando suas passadas às dela e o caminho que ele percorrera ao caminho que ela percorrera, era certo que não havia grande diferença entre os tempos de terem chegado à aldeia.**_

_**Ele entrou nos limites da vila. Era claro que sua presença atraía muitos olhares e muito chamava a atenção. Além de seus longos cabelos prateados seus olhos dourados e a marca de que seria sempre um grande samurai. Mas um samurai que só agiria mais uma vez caso o Imperador precisasse. Ele andou pelas ruas percorrendo cada canto desta com os olhos atentos. Aquela garota devia estar em algum lugar afinal. A não ser que tivesse resolvido não voltar a aldeia, mas de qualquer maneira isso era inevitável, mesmo que quisesse ter ido embora desde a casa dele o único caminho que poderia percorrer a levava até a mesma aldeia. Então ela devia estar lá.**_

_**De repente seus olhos e ouvidos foram atraídos por um pequeno tumulto que se formava a frente. Algumas pessoas afastavam-se do lugar com medo. Três homens tinham em mãos longas e afiadas katana's prontas para atacar seu alvo, que se resumia a uma garota. A garota estava recuando aos poucos para não ser atingida, mas Sesshoumaru pôde observar destreza em cada passo que ela recuava, como se cada um deles fosse mais um sinal de que ela avançaria a qualquer minuto. Ela ainda segurava a espada que ele vira firmemente, e embrulhada. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão decidida. Mesmo estando sendo ameaçada pareceu que ela sabia exatamente o que fazer, quando fazer e como fazer. Mas era só uma garota. Sesshoumaru deixou essas suposições de lado, afinal, se ela fora buscar por aulas de espadas, certamente que não devia ter muita experiência, não para deter aqueles três de uma só vez.**_

_**Enquanto Sesshoumaru avançava em vista de ajudá-la, apenas uma coisa se passava na cabeça de Rin, agora ela parecia não ter mais dúvida de quem desejava ser.**_

– "_**Não serei mais Rin…" – ela pronunciava em sua mente.**_

– _**Veja o que você fez sua vagabunda! – o homem que estava na frente apontava um corte ainda aberto no rosto dele. – Você vai me pagar por isso, mulher idiota!**_

_**Ele falava apontando a ponta de sua espada para ela. Rin apenas recuou de maneira defensiva. O homem na sua frente empunhou a espada de maneira decisiva, pronto para parti-la em duas. Quando ele desferiu o golpe, a espada parou no meio do caminho.**_

– _**Mas o quê…? – ele percebeu que uma nova pessoa se metera na confusão, um homem detera a lâmina de sua katana segurando-a entre as palmas das mãos.**_

_**A ponta da katana apontava exatamente para o espaço entre os olhos do defensor, dois olhos frios e dourados.**_

– _**V-você… quem é você! – o dono do golpe detido perguntou. – Como se atreve!**_

– _**Eu quem deveria estar perguntando… – respondeu Sesshoumaru em seu costumeiro tom seco e frio. – Como se atreve a atacar uma mulher?**_

– _**Essa mulher não tem honra, ela é uma vadia, uma pr… – antes que ele completasse o insulto Sesshoumaru o atrapalhou.**_

– _**Dobre sua língua diante de mulheres e crianças. – ele disse certo de que aquela confusão já chamara muito a atenção.**_

– _**Ela vai pagar por ter tentado me ferir… sua vaga…**_

– _**Já o mandei dobrar a língua. – Sesshoumaru repetiu asperamente. Aquele tipo de gente o irritava seriamente**_

_**O homem puxou sua espada para si, fazendo Sesshoumaru soltá-la antes de perder as mãos. O homem deu dois passos para trás para posicionar-se mais uma vez pronto para atacar, os outros dois atrás dele pareciam mais enfeite, não se moviam ou faziam qualquer coisa útil. O que atacara Rin no começo avançou e preparou-se para atacar mais uma vez, dessa vez seu alvo era Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru esperou a chegada dele para em seguida desviar-se no último momento. A katana partiu umas caixas que estavam atrás de Sesshoumaru. O fio da espada era muito bom, mas aquele que a manuseava era algo ridículo. Será que desde que ele deixara as espadas de lado as pessoas começavam a treinar menos e ficar tão ruins quanto aquele homem diante dele? Aquilo estava tornando-se deplorável.**_

– _**Vamos! Não fiquem parados aí! Movam-se! Ataquem-no. – o homem que parecia o líder ordenou para os outros dois, as estátuas.**_

_**Antes que eles se movessem, Sesshoumaru ouviu outra voz chamá-lo.**_

– _**Sesshoumaru-sama!**_

_**Rin alertou-o no momento em que arremessou a espada que a pouco carregara embrulhada, agora desembrulhada e embainhada nas mãos de Sesshoumaru. Ele desembainhou a espada e avançou para defender-se dos ataques agora de frente. Ele usou a katana para defende o ataque do primeiro da 'fila' e golpeou-o no estômago com a bainha da espada na outra mão. Em seguida fez os mesmo com os outros dois, defendeu os golpes de suas lâminas e atacou com a bainha da espada, evitando feri-los gravemente. Mesmo assim eles continuavam a se levantar e voltar a atacar. Depois que Sesshoumaru desviou-se habilidosamente das investidas deles e contra-atacou sempre com o uso da bainha, acertando-os cerca de três a quatro vezes eles finalmente chegaram à um estado em que não conseguiam mais se levantar tamanha era a sua dor.**_

– _**Aprendam a ser educados diante das mulheres e suas crianças da próxima vez. – foi a última coisa que Sesshoumaru disse para os homens que estavam caídos.**_

_**Ele recolocou a espada na bainha e seguiu até o lugar onde Rin estava, sem olhá-la nos olhos ele devolveu a espada e proferiu uma simples palavra de ordem.**_

– _**Venha.**_

_**Ela acatou a palavra dele e seguiu-o um passo atrás até os limites da aldeia saindo na direção da floresta. Parecia que ele havia finalmente cedido, e mais tarde certamente ela descobriria que essa era a resposta certa. Depois de cinco anos sem ensinar ninguém a primeira pessoa a quem iria mostrar a arte de lutar com espadas era uma mulher. Aquilo pareceu irônico de início, mas pelo menos estava satisfeito consigo mesmo.**_

– _**Você tem alguma experiência com espadas? – foi a pergunta dele enquanto voltavam para a casa dele no meio das montanhas, não pelo mesmo caminho que ela percorrera.**_

– _**Não Senhor. – ela respondeu segurando a espada que ele devolvera agora novamente embrulhada, junto ao corpo.**_

_**Aquele realmente iria ser um longo treinamento.**_

Desde aquele dia Rin treinava sob suas instruções, e mesmo dizendo que não tinha experiência com espadas, às vezes os movimentos que ela mostrava em certas situações eram impressionantes, às vezes movimentos que ele não conseguiria fazer, com a sua habilidade. Com o tempo ele aprendeu que o termo 'garota' que em geral utilizava em sua mente para referir-se a ela estava na verdade errado, Rin assegurara para ele que tinha na verdade 28 anos, de início ele demorou a associar essa informação, ela era tão pequena e magra, devia ter uns trinta centímetros a menos que ele, e seu rosto com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos brilhantes, mais parecia uma criança. Excerto, é claro, pelas perfeitas proporções de seu corpo, as quais ele só pôde notar quando ela vestia-se simplesmente para dormir, sem todas aquelas camadas de panos e mais panos dos tradicionais kimono's.

O sol já se erguia perto do ponto de meio-dia. Já estava ficando muito quente e Rin continuava a treinar assim como ele instruiu. Mesmo com aquele porte físico aparentemente delicado demais para uma luta de espadas ela mostrara-se muito resistente e também determinada. Praticamente ninguém tinha conhecimento de que Sesshoumaru agora voltara a ensinar e a uma garota, ou melhor dizendo, uma mulher. Talvez apenas os poucos moradores da aldeia que o viram sair naquele pacato dia, três meses atrás, com ela seguindo-o. Ele esperou observando-a por mais certo tempo, ela já estava ficando suada demais com aquele sol forte e também continha sua respiração ofegante. Sesshoumaru demorou-se um pouco e finalmente decidiu por encerrar o treino dela naquela manhã. Ele levantou-se do lugar onde estivera sentado apenas assistindo, sob a sombra de uma árvore, enquanto ela escaldava no sol agora bem mais quente.

– Já chega por hoje Rin. – ele disse seguindo até ela. – Vamos voltar, está na hora do almoço.

– Sim mestre. – por mais cansada que ela estivesse ou parecesse estar ela sempre sorria ao terminar seus treinamentos, e assim o fazia agora.

Ela sempre sorria ao terminar qualquer que fosse o treinamento que ele impusesse e por mais pesado que fosse este, ela na verdade sempre sorria ao ouvir a voz dele, cada palavra que ele proferia para ela, ou ao menos era o que parecia, pois sempre que ele lhe dirigia a palavra recebia uma resposta com um lindo sorriso, assim devia admitir, poderia até mesmo ser uma ordem ou uma bronca, ela sempre respondia sorrindo. Parecera muito feliz depois que Sesshoumaru aceitara a sua vinda até sua casa para aprender arte de espadas e morar com ele. Estava realmente sendo muito eficiente, não podia negar. Ela esforçava-se para treinar e também cuidava da casa e dos afazeres que em geral uma mulher faria. Ela fazia a comida das três refeições do dia, ela deixava a casa em ordem. Às vezes Sesshoumaru olhava-a pelo canto do olho e imaginava como ela poderia ter sido uma bela esposa caso não tivesse perdido toda a família. Como ela _ainda_ poderia ser uma bela esposa. Quando se pegava pensando desse modo rapidamente se repreendia mentalmente. E era desse modo que estava pensando naquele instante, quando escutou mais uma vez ela chamá-lo de mestre, encarando o seu belo sorriso. Tantos eram os pensamentos que passavam por sua mente que ao menos percebera ter ficado a encará-la por longo tempo, a ponto de chamar a sua atenção.

– Mestre? – Rin chamou-o alertando-o para o fato de que ainda permanecia a encará-la.

Sesshoumaru acordou de seu _transe_ e fechou os olhos por um breve instante reorganizando seus pensamentos e em seguida voltando a fitá-la para não mais perder-se em sua mente.

– Venha. – ele finalmente virou-se e começou a andar na direção de sua casa, voltando pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual haviam chegado ali.

Rin fez um sinal positivo e seguiu-o com o mesmo sorriso.

Por que ela não poderia deixar de sorrir por um breve instante? Aquele sorriso o incomodava, provocavam transtornos em seu interior, traziam de volta sentimentos que ele pensara ter deixado para trás. Mas por que uma simples 'garota' mexia tanto com ele? Ela estava lá já havia completado três meses. Três meses foram o suficiente para acabar com o que ele durara anos para construir? Não podia ser verdade.

Por vezes tentava lembrar-se da imagem de sua esposa que por seis anos perdurou em sua mente, mas agora todas as vezes que a imagem dela começava a formar-se a partir dos longos cabelos negros, uma outra imagem aparecia em sua mente… de maneira inesperada e inconveniente. Uma imagem que surgira em sua mente há apenas três meses.

Logo os dois chegaram até a casa nas montanhas. Antes de entrarem, Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para Rin mais uma vez.

– Tome um banho antes de sentar-se para almoçar. – ele disse.

– Sim, mestre. – ela disse isso com o mesmo sorriso de sempre e curvando-se levemente para poder retirar-se dali até seu banho.

Sesshoumaru entrou em casa e rumou até seu quarto, lá ele parou por uns instantes, ajoelhando-se diante de um armário onde jaziam as suas roupas. Dentre seus pertences tirou um lenço branco, segurou-o entre as duas mãos sentindo a textura delicada dele, feito em seda pura. Aproximou-o lentamente de seu rosto, tentando sentir o cheiro que sentia a cada manhã nestes seis anos. Mas neste dia em particular, não estava mais lá. Tentou apurar seu olfato, mas não adiantou, aquele lenço não emanava mais o mesmo aroma que emanara durante todos os anos em que esteve sozinho, não emanava mais a presença dela. Ele apertou forte o lenço entre as duas mãos não conseguia sequer lembrar-se do rosto dela, agora um novo rosto embaçava o rosto de sua mulher. As lembranças se mesclavam com tanta força e insistência que ele não conseguia mais decidir sobre qual das duas ele queria que permanecesse em sua mente. Queria viver para sempre a sombra de uma vida já vivida? Ou desejaria viver agora uma nova vida, dependendo dele, prestes a ser vivida? Antes que sua mente pudesse arrumar a confusão que ela mesma formara ele escutou a voz de Rin do outro cômodo.

– Sesshoumaru-sama! O almoço está servido.

Era sempre assim, ele perdia-se em seus pensamentos e perdia a noção do tempo, não sabia que tanto havia se passado desde que alcançara o lenço de sua esposa. Agora para complicar mais as coisas em sua mente ouvia a voz dela. Ela sempre falava quando era simplesmente inconveniente para ele e ao ouvir daquela voz a imagem de sua esposa, prestes a se formar em sua cabeça, se dissolvia para dar lugar aos grandes olhos castanhos que aquela delicada face ostentava. Sem perceber, mais uma vez perdia-se em seus pensamentos e ouvira-a chamando-o mais uma vez.

– Sesshoumaru-sama…

Ele levantou-se do lugar onde estivera depois de guardar mais uma vez o lenço em seu armário. Seguiu até a sala onde a comida já estava servida numa típica mesa baixa de madeira, com duas almofadas de lados opostos. Numa delas Rin já permanecia ajoelhada de forma ereta e educada, com as mãos sobre as pernas apenas esperando pela chegada dele.

Calado como sempre ele sentou-se em seu lugar de tal maneira a finalmente poderem degustar seu almoço. Como sempre a refeição era tão silenciosa quanto ele mesmo.

Vez ou outra Rin encarava-o, ele nunca falara muito, mas mesmo assim ela era agradecida pelo fato de que ele a acolhera e ainda assim a ensinara a arte com as espadas. Ela o admirava tanto… mas sempre que encarava a expressão serena de seu rosto e aparentemente sem emoção percebia que seus olhos viam algo mais que admiração por seu mestre. Por vezes incontáveis percebeu pensamentos impróprios invadirem sua mente ao observar seu mestre treinando junto a ela, ou apenas treinando sozinho, repreendia-se por isso. Buscara-o procurando por uma nova vida, procurando por um tutor que pudesse lhe mostrar a arte de espadas, como se realmente precisasse… todas as vezes que pensava nele como mais que seu mestre, lembrava-se de não ter sido totalmente sincera. Isso a fazia recuar diante dele. Diante do que ela queria que fosse realmente uma vida. Ela era uma mulher adulta, mas não era digna dele certamente. Só que certas vezes ela simplesmente não podia evitar esconder o que queria. Certas vezes ela poderia cair nas armadilhas de seu coração. Mas talvez aquilo pudesse mostrar-se uma nova vida para ela, uma vida que ela vinha vivendo há cerca de três meses e assim queria que fosse pelo resto da sua vida, queria esquecer sua outra face, queria esquecer o seu passado.

– Voltaremos a treinar mais tarde. Antes do sol se pôr. – ele proferiu tais palavras antes de levantar-se. – Descanse até lá.

– Sim, mestre. – ela respondeu depositando o seu prato na mesa. Quase não comera nada apenas perdida em seus pensamentos.

Ele não falou mais nada e saiu na direção da entrada da casa, ele costumava ficar sentado na varanda, apenas sentindo a brisa leve em seu rosto, meditando. Ela arrumou a mesa tirando todos os pratos vazios e sujos e levou-os para serem lavados. Depois de terminar, recolheu-se para seu quarto, deitando-se para descansar até que fosse voltar a treinar de tarde. Aquilo era relaxante. Aqueles treinos, aquela vida, a floresta, a presença _dele_. Mais uma vez pegou-se pensando nele, em seu quarto, balançou de leve a cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, e simplesmente deitou-se, tinha que estar descansada. Provavelmente o treinamento mais tarde seria contra ele. Ele costumava fazer isso dos últimos dias pra cá. Costumava lutar contra ela no fim de tarde para testar suas habilidades, e ela tinha que ser muito cuidadosa nessas horas, às vezes perdia o controle e acabava fazendo coisa errada, e isso não poderia acontecer jamais. Com pouco tempo foi tomada por seus sonhos e sem poder controlá-los, o viu invadindo seus pensamentos mais uma vez, até mesmo inconscientemente.

A tarde mostrara-se rápida naquele dia e logo Sesshoumaru percebeu a posição do sol, a algumas horas de se pôr ainda. Mas já era o suficiente, teria que treinar antes de escurecer, não gostava de treinar com Rin à noite, mas para si mesmo era algo relaxante, treinar sob a luz da lua ao contrário de ter o sol como seu guia.

Ele levantou-se do lugar onde estivera sentado meditando e seguiu até dentro da casa, para poder preparar-se para seu treinamento, tinha que trocar suas vestimentas no momento inadequadas para algum tipo de treino. E além do mais tinha que informar à sua aprendiz que estava na hora de partir para poderem terminar seu treinamento daquele dia. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse chegar até seu quarto a fim de trocar-se, deparou-se com Rin que estava prestes a sair de casa, já devidamente vestida para poder treinar e com a espada em sua bainha ao lado do corpo.

– Ah, mestre, não sabia que ainda estava aí fora. – disse ela. – Eu já estou pronta.

Ele nada disse apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e seguiu até seu quarto passando por ela.

– Espere um minuto. – ele disse simplesmente sem virar-se para ela.

– Sim. – ela respondeu seguindo para fora de casa.

Depois de uns minutos esperando pela vinda dele, ele finalmente saiu de casa carregando a sua katana presa ao lado do corpo e embainhada. Sem que ele dissesse nada ao vê-la, começou a andar para adentrar a floresta, ela apenas seguiu-o.

Eles andaram por um certo tempo, por uma trilha acidentada, até finalmente chegar ao lugar que ele desejava treinar, eles sempre treinavam numa clareira à margem do rio, principalmente quando ele iria testar a habilidade dela.

Ele não deveria realmente fazer isso, ela só era sua aprendiz há três meses, mas ainda assim sentia que ela deveria saber mais do que aparentava. Depois de certos treinamentos que ela fez sozinha, os quais apenas bons samurais faziam, ele duvidou que ela realmente nada soubesse sobre a arte com espadas e eventualmente acabava disputando contra ela para saber até onde chegava essa habilidade _oculta_ que ela mostrava apenas algumas vezes e numa dessas vezes em que treinou com ela, mesmo só brincando, ela conseguira vencê-lo. E depois do movimento com o qual ela fora vencedora, ela começara a desculpar-se dizendo que tinha sido apenas sorte de principiante. Ele não acreditava em sorte, e muito menos uma sorte que propunha à principiantes tamanha habilidade com espadas.

Eles pararam frente ao rio.

– Prepare-se. – Sesshoumaru ordenou já entrando em posição de batalha. – Quero ver o quanto melhorou nesse meio tempo.

– Sim… Mestre. – ela disse de forma desafiadora postando-se em posição de ataque.

– Quando quiser. – foi a última frase dele antes de ela avançar para atacá-lo.

Ela avançava cautelosamente, sem pressa e analisando cada mínimo movimento que o vento provocava nos cabelos dele. Ele permanecia imóvel apenas a esperar pelo ataque iminente. Rin não esperou mais e avançou contra ele. Sesshoumaru defendeu o golpe dela facilmente com sua espada, desviando o ataque dela para o lado, era uma chance para atacá-la, mas ao fazer isso se surpreendeu pela rápida e ágil defesa dela.

A partir daquela defesa a luta começou a se desenrolar magnificamente, cada movimento devidamente medido por cada um dos samurais ali presentes. Sesshoumaru via-se atacado por ela com movimentos que ele jamais imaginaria que ela conseguisse fazer, manobras que requeriam grande habilidade nas lutas, coisa que obviamente ela não tinha, pelo menos não com apenas três meses de treinamento. Aqueles movimentos eram de mestres, mas ainda assim ele estava brincando com ela. E ela parecia se esforçar bastante para aqueles movimentos, mas a cada movimento surpreendente dela, perpassava pela mente dele o fato de que talvez _ela_ estivesse brincando com _ele_, mas aquilo seria simplesmente impossível.

Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela ao atacá-lo acabara por baixar a guarda na área da barriga, e preparou-se para atacar, ele deteu a própria espada antes de partir a barriga dela ao meio.

Ele não percebeu o singelo sorriso que passou pelo rosto dela com aquele movimento, e também não percebeu o movimento do pé dela, que ela detera minutos atrás com uma única intenção, também desconhecida por ele.

Ele sorriu ao perceber que o treino estava acabado e recolocou a katana em sua bainha ao lado esquerdo do corpo.

– Está na hora de voltarmos. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente esquivando-se dela.

– Claro. – ela disse também recolocando a sua katana na bainha.

O sol já estava prestes a se pôr, em alguns minutos o céu estaria banhado numa completa escuridão, com a lua cheia que preencheria o céu no lugar do sol. Era noite de lua cheia.

Demorou para que chegassem a casa dele mais uma vez. Mas conseguiram chegar antes do sol se pôr completamente.

– Irei dormir agora, amanhã teremos que acordar cedo. – disse Sesshoumaru entrando em casa.

– Claro, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela disse em resposta.

Como sempre eles acordavam cedo para que ela treinasse, se ele dizia isso depois de ter treinado com ela era por que ela ainda precisava de instruções e logo seria resolvido na manhã seguinte. Sorriu ao perceber isso.

– "_Sim Rin, você ainda precisa de instruções." – _ela pensava consigo mesma sentada na frente da casa, ajoelhada sobre as pernas, e sorrindo do próprio pensamento. – _"Espero precisar delas por muito mais."_

Deu um suspiro pesado com aquele pensamento, talvez se fosse muito esperta e boa com as espadas não precisasse de instruções por tanto tempo, mas ela não queria que seu treinamento acabasse nem tão cedo, não queria ter que ir embora, pra longe _dele_.

Ela ficou na frente da casa até o sol se pôr totalmente e a lua erguer-se no céu. Ela estava simplesmente esplendorosa. Era tão linda a imagem da lua cheia, sempre que fosse tão bem apreciada quanto por ela e por Sesshoumaru também. Lembrou-se que ele era amante da lua tanto quanto das artes com espadas. Sorriu mais uma vez ao perceber que ele invadia seus pensamentos mais uma vez sem ser convidado, mas simplesmente era **_inevitável_**.

**Fim do Capítulo Um**

**Domo minna-san!**

**E mais uma vez eu estou aqui com mais um fic Rin/Sess. Creio que vocês tenham notado lá no comecinho do capítulo o detalhe: _Para: Mitsuki Nakao, _pois é. Esse fic eu fiz dedicado à minha amiguxa… eu espero que ela goste do que eu preparei. Seria na verdade um one-short para o niver dela, mas eu acabei decidindo que vai ter cerca de três caps. Então eu pretendo postar o último cap no dia do níver dela, um final pra deixá-la feliz, já que os meus costumam ser trágicos.**

**Bom, vocês não devem saber, mas foi por influência dela que eu acabei lendo várias fics do casal e também comecei a escrever, graças a ela eu escrevo tantas fics de Rin/Sess então pode-se dizer que tds as minhas fics do casal eu fiz por causa dela, indiretamente.**

**Espero que goste do presente, Mitsuki Nakao. Kissus da sua miga Mitz-chan!**

**E além dela espero que tds os que vieram ler gostem do fic… Espero por seus comentários caso achem que a fic merece um.**

**Bjs. Ja Ne!**

13


	2. Revelações

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, esse fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, e todos os direitos estão no nome de Rumiko-sensei.

**Fantasma Negro**

**Capítulo Dois: Revelações**

**Para: Mitsuki Nakao**

O sol nasceu fazendo sua luz adentrar as janelas do quarto de Rin, já era manhã e provavelmente Sesshoumaru já acordara, ele sempre acordava antes do próprio sol em geral, e deveria estar a esperá-la para que pudessem tomar seu café da manhã e irem para o treinamento matinal.

Rin rapidamente trocou a roupa e seguiu para preparar o café deles. Certamente que ele deveria estar do lado de fora da casa, meditando como em geral, ou apenas descansando ao som da leve brisa da manhã e do calor que o sol emanava. Tão pouco tempo que ela estava ali e já conhecia uma boa parte do Sesshoumaru 'pessoa'.

O Sesshoumaru 'samurai' e sua história eram conhecidos em todo o Japão. Ele lutara para o imperador numa grande guerra e suas tropas saíram vitoriosas, recebera condecorações e depois disso aquietou sua vida e voltou para sua mulher e seu filho, desse dia em diante ocupou-se em ensinar a arte de espadas que aprendera ainda jovem e que tanto prezava. Seu filho foi seu aprendiz também, assim como aprendiz de sua esposa que também era uma das poucas mulheres em todo o Japão que conheciam com destreza cada passo e golpe desferido por um samurai. Quando ele tinha 31 anos a sua esposa faleceu com seus 29 anos de idade, seu filho tinha 11 anos na época. Exatamente um ano depois seu filho se metera em uma disputa samurai e acabara morrendo também. Desde tal tragédia ele decidira não mais ensinar aquele estilo de luta, se todos os seus aprendizes fossem acabar assim, se aquela luta levasse seus aprendizes ao mesmo caminho que levara seu filho então ele não iria jamais querer passá-la adiante novamente. Mas isso mudou com a chegada _dela_ e sua confusão. E agora ele parecia reviver a cada dia que a ensinava novos passos e instruía que ela jamais lutasse caso não fosse de necessidade extrema.

A vida estava voltando para as veias dele mais uma vez. E derramado em seus pensamentos como costumava fazer todas as manhãs antes de começar o dia realmente, ele escutou a voz dela perto de si, um passo atrás do local onde ele estivera ajoelhado. Tão perdido estivera em seus pensamentos que ao menos percebera a sua chegada.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, o café da manhã está pronto. – ela disse ainda de pé atrás dele. – Deseja tomá-lo agora?

– Sim. – ele levantou-se e passou direto por ela tentando ignorar o aroma adocicado que invadia as suas narinas, o aroma que emanava dela.

Era aquele aroma que ele costumava sentir todas as vezes que tocava aquele lenço branco de seda, embora não fosse o qual realmente desejasse inspirar, talvez o desejasse tão internamente que nem ele mesmo se dava conta.

Ambos seguiram até a sala para poder tomar seu desjejum, e como sempre num silêncio incômodo. Aquela casa era sempre tão monótona, tão silenciosa. Às vezes Rin desejava ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar, alguém para trazer mais vida àquele lugar. Os sons da floresta ao redor eram realmente tranqüilizantes, mas mesmo assim eram _silenciosos _demais. Eles não conversavam entre si. Todas as vezes que Rin tentara puxar algum tipo de conversa com ele fora cortada, ele sempre tinha respostas curtas e rápidas para tudo, ou até mesmo deixava que seu silêncio agisse como resposta para as perguntas dela. No começo ele ainda a encarava direito, de uns tempos até lá, ele parecia evitar olhá-la nos olhos, até parecia que ele não queria vê-la ou então tinha alguma coisa que o incomodava na face dela, na voz dela, na aproximação dela. Enquanto ela desejava aproximar-se dele, ele parecia desejar afastar-se mais e mais dela. Mas ela tentava ao menos viver sem perceber isso.

Ela percebeu quando ele finalmente terminou sua comida e encarou-a enquanto ela levava o par de _hashi's_ para a boca, também terminando de comer.

– Arrume-se, iremos sair agora. – ele disse já se levantando.

– Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela respondeu, como sempre, era o mesmo diálogo entre eles. Ele ordenava alguma coisa e ela simplesmente assentia, nunca houvera realmente um diálogo entre eles.

Ela também se levantou para poder ir para seu quarto, trocar-se para irem treinar, até que ele voltou a falar.

– Não iremos treinar. – disse simplesmente.

– Não? – ela questionou. Então para onde iriam?

– Iremos até o vilarejo. – ele respondeu como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

– Até o vilarejo? Mas… – eles a perseguiram uma vez e não fazia tanto tempo assim, certamente o rosto dela não era de se esquecer facilmente.

– Você agora é minha aprendiz. – Sesshoumaru tornou a falar. – Não precisa ficar se escondendo para o resto da vida, eles não irão levá-la para lugar nenhum agora. Precisamos ir até a vila, os mantimentos não durarão muito.

– Tudo bem então, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela disse indo até o quarto.

Ele observou-a se retirar até seu quarto e um pensamento perpassou a sua cabeça sem que ele mesmo percebesse.

– "_Não vão tirá-la de mim…"_

Repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter pensado aquilo. Mas mesmo assim não poderia negar para sua mente que era aquilo que queria, era a _ela_ que queria.

Não demorou muito até que Rin vestisse seu _kimono_ para poder seguir com Sesshoumaru à vila. Ele também já estava pronto e seguiram juntos pelo caminho mais curto já conhecido por Sesshoumaru. Ela sempre andava um passo atrás dele, era como uma forma de respeito e talvez também a _submissão_ das mulheres de sua época.

Logo eles chegaram até os limites da vila. Rin hesitou em entrar no lugar, Sesshoumaru percebeu a hesitação dela e virou-se para fitá-la de frente.

– Jamais hesite. – ele disse voltando a virar-se para continuar o caminho.

Rin acatou a _dica_ dele e continuou seguindo para dentro da aldeia. Tinham muitas pessoas que iam e vinham, pessoas que eventualmente lançavam olhares a Sesshoumaru e a mulher que o acompanhava, alguns mais velhos prestavam respeito à Sesshoumaru quando ele passava e faziam uma breve reverência. No passado já fora senhor daquelas terras. Mas mesmo prestando respeito a ele, não havia como evitar as costumeiras perguntas que acabavam por vir, sobre quem seria a dama a acompanhá-lo por todo o caminho, de cabeça erguida e olhando sempre para frente.

Rin olhava pelo canto do olho a todos os que estavam na rua naquele momento, todos eles lhe lançavam olhares desconfiados, talvez ainda tivessem em mente aquele episódio de três meses atrás.

– "_E que memória…" _– ela pensava consigo mesma.

Mas também havia aqueles que olhavam para Sesshoumaru e em seguida para ela, não sabia exatamente como definir as expressões que surgiam em seu rosto, talvez, _surpresa?_

– Venha. – ela pôde ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru conduzindo-a a entrar no estabelecimento que ele acabava de entrar.

Rin o seguiu e fechou as portas atrás de si. Quando Sesshoumaru entrou dirigiu-se logo para o balcão, onde um senhor de idade estava parado.

– Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, estava esperando mesmo por você. – disse o senhor idoso. – Já tenho suas compras aqui.

Ele colocou uma sacola de pano cheia do que seriam os novos mantimentos de Sesshoumaru e Rin, em cima do balcão entre eles.

– Hoje eu precisarei do dobro. – Sesshoumaru disse e nesse momento o homem lançou um olhar à Rin que estava ali parada observando as coisas que estavam à venda.

Tinham vários tipos de comidas que Rin não tinha provado ainda, distribuídos em várias prateleiras no meio do local. Tinham uns poucos corredores dessas prateleiras, dois, três no máximo. Além de Sesshoumaru e dela, tinham mais umas duas ou três pessoas ali dentro observando os produtos para poder comprar. Rin deu uma passada pelos corredores observando os produtos, enquanto Sesshoumaru esperava pelo senhor que fora reabastecer as compras como havia mandado minutos atrás.

Depois de dar uma olhada em quase tudo, viu o senhor aparecer atrás do balcão com o resto do pedido de Sesshoumaru, agora tinha duas sacolas.

– Pronto. – o senhor disse entregando as sacolas em cada mão de Sesshoumaru. Sem esforço ele segurou ambas com uma única mão. – Já coloquei tudo Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru apenas fez um leve sinal positivo com a cabeça, era sempre assim, nenhuma palavra de agradecimento, nenhuma palavra de desculpas, nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca praticamente, mas Rin conseguia entender cada mínimo movimento dele mesmo que ele nada falasse. Ele então se virou para chamar Rin, mas antes que ele pudesse falar seu nome, o senhor chamou-o mais uma vez.

– Er… Sesshoumaru-sama, se me permite… quem seria a jovem mulher? – ele perguntou.

Sesshoumaru pareceu analisar o rosto do homem por um instante, talvez considerando a questão dele.

– Ela é minha nova _aprendiz_. – ele explicou.

O rosto do homem pareceu iluminar-se com aquilo.

– Quer dizer que o senhor voltou a ensinar! – ele perguntou parecendo feliz com a notícia.

– Não exatamente. – Sesshoumaru respondeu virando-se para Rin finalmente. – Rin, vamos agora.

– Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela respondeu desviando os olhos das comidas que estivera observando, que pareceram realmente deliciosas.

Eles saíram do estabelecimento e voltaram a percorrer o mesmo caminho. De volta para a floresta.

– Já vamos voltar Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin perguntou, como sempre um passo atrás dele.

– Ainda não Rin. – ele respondeu sem fitá-la, continuando a andar.

– Ah… tá. – ela ia perguntar para onde estavam indo, mas ele certamente não responderia.

Continuaram a andar sem que Rin soubesse o exato destino deles. Eles ainda continuaram andando pelas ruas da vila até que pararam de frente a uma taverna. Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o lugar onde estavam, nunca imaginaria que Sesshoumaru entraria num lugar _imundo_ daquele. Mas mesmo assim resolveu não contrariar. Teria preferido ficar do lado de fora, mas não o ouviu falar nada quando entrou, dando a idéia de que ela deveria acompanhá-lo também.

Rin pôde ver um emaranhado de olhos caindo sobre o corpo dela de forma indecente, não havia uma mulher sequer ali dentro, apenas homens que pareciam não tomar banho há um certo tempo, deles partia um fedor insuportável, Rin conteve-se para não levar a mão até o rosto tampando as narinas, perdendo desse jeito a compostura. Poderia ter desafiado cada olhar daqueles que se lançavam sobre si, olhares de samurais e lutadores sem um pingo de honra, mas isso poderia implicar em confusão, e já não mais podia se dar ao luxo de tentar desafiar aos outros, essa não era mais _ela_.

Rin não pôde ver ao fundo da taverna, numa parte escura, uma conversa que se formava em torno de um homem que estava escoltado e escondido pelas sombras.

– Aquele é o tal do Sesshoumaru? – perguntou o homem centro das atenções.

– Sim, mas dizem que ele não luta mais nada. – disse um dos capangas que tomava um gole de algum líquido claro.

– E quem é a pequena jovem ao lado dele? – perguntou o outro mais uma vez.

– Hm? – o homem que respondera a primeira pergunta virou-se para poder enxergar melhor a acompanhante dele. – Eu não sei… talvez uma vagabunda qualquer que ele arrumou na primeira esquina.

– Ha! – outro homem riu do comentário, ao lado do que estava sentado no meio, ainda encoberto pelas sombras. – Sesshoumaru o ex-grande senhor destas terras andando para todos os lados com uma _vadia?_ Isso é meio improvável… dizem que ele nunca mais apareceu com uma mulher desde que a sua esposa morreu.

– Então quem seria essa? – perguntou o mesmo homem que parecia bem mais são que os outros dois.

– Hm… não faço idéia. – respondeu o que rira do comentário.

– Pff… imprestáveis. – disse o outro tomando um gole de sua bebida.

Sesshoumaru chegara até o balcão e Rin parara ao seu lado. Ela fitava apenas a sua frente, mas seus olhos vasculhavam o local em cada milímetro, e encaravam discretamente cada figura imunda naquele local.

– "_O que Sesshoumaru-sama teria vindo buscar num lugar desses?" _– perguntava para si mesma.

Sesshoumaru e o homem atrás do balcão apenas trocaram olhares e o homem pareceu saber do que se tratava, fez um breve sinal positivo coma cabeça e saiu.

Rin ainda continha-se para não perguntar o que ele fazia ali afinal, ou o que procurava, mas logo o homem do balcão voltou, falando com Sesshoumaru.

– Ele está na outra sala, disse que pode ir até lá. – disse o homem, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Rin ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

– Rin… – Sesshoumaru chamou-a e ela seguiu-o circulando o balcão até alcançar uma porta ao lado deste.

Eles entraram e chegaram até um cômodo pouco iluminado, tinham mais algumas mesas lá, e alguns homens jogavam e apostavam. Sesshoumaru foi até a mesa do canto da sala, onde tinha apenas um velho senhor idoso sentado. Rin poderia jurar que ele tinha mais de cem anos, mas não era hora para julgamentos desnecessários.

– Ora, ora… – o senhor iniciou o diálogo. – Há quanto tempo não o vejo Sesshoumaru-sama. O que o traz aqui? A lâmina de sua espada quebrou?

– Toutosai, eu quero uma nova espada. – ele disse. – Tal como aquela que fez para que eu lutasse para o imperador.

– Você quer uma nova toukujin? – perguntou o velho parecendo confuso. – Mas onde está a sua?

– Apenas faça uma nova. – ele disse frio como de costume. – Virei buscá-la em breve.

– Mas… com que direito vem aqui e me manda fazer uma nova espada? – perguntou Toutosai parecendo irritado.

– Ainda está em divida comigo velho… – disse Sesshoumaru de maneira baixa e ameaçadora. – Lembre-se que salvei sua vida. Só quero uma espada nova, nada mais.

– Mas por que quer uma nova espada? Você não luta mais, não vai ter mais utilidade pra você. – Toutosai rebateu de forma mais tranqüila, já confirmando que faria a nova espada.

– Eu não _lutava_. – Sesshoumaru corrigiu virando-se logo em seguida para sair do local. – Virei logo buscá-la e espero que esteja pronta. Rin, vamos embora.

– Hey… quem é a mulher? – perguntou Toutosai já chamando a atenção dos outros em volta. – É sua nova esposa Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada, apenas lançou um olhar cortante para o velho atrás de si. Seu olhar colocou um ponto final na conversa entre ele e o senhor e também permitiu que os curiosos retornassem sua atenção para os seus jogos e conversas.

Ele saiu da sala andando normalmente, até alcançar a porta de saída, Rin apenas seguiu-o sem relutar, era bom sair daquele lugar finalmente. O ar puro era uma coisa realmente apreciável. Tinha certeza que em todos os passos que dera os olhares daqueles homens caíam sobre si, tinha mais certeza ainda que se não estivesse acompanhada de Sesshoumaru eles não teriam ficado apenas olhando-a. Agora parecia que finalmente voltariam para casa, estava feliz de saber que Sesshoumaru fora obrigado a entrar naquele lugar apenas em busca de um ferreiro para sua espada, o que queria dizer que ele voltaria a lutar de verdade.

Eles tinham finalmente alcançado os limites da vila e entraram na floresta pelo mesmo caminho que tinham vindo, durante a caminhada uma pergunta veio à cabeça de Rin, sobre Sesshoumaru ter ido buscar um ferreiro para forjar-lhe uma nova espada, onde estaria a antiga? Será que ele responderia… ou apenas continuaria em seu eterno silêncio? Ela arriscou começar uma conversa com ele.

– Er… Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela chamou a atenção dele para si.

– O que foi Rin? – ele perguntou em seu habitual tom , o que não significava exatamente que estava ignorando a pergunta.

– Se me permite perguntar, onde está a sua espada antiga? – ela foi direto ao ponto, ele não gostava de enrolações.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, apenas continuando a andar, o que deu a entender que ela não deveria ter feito tal pergunta, provavelmente ele não gostava de falar no assunto. Rapidamente tentou reparar o erro.

– Sinto muito, não devia ter perguntado. – disse ela às pressas, mas antes que mais alguma coisa saísse de sua boca ele falou num tom de voz calmo.

– Está no túmulo de meu filho. – ele disse rápido e simples, parecia pensativo.

Rin permaneceu calada. Ele nunca mencionara seu filho ou esposa antes. Ela pensou que ali mesmo a conversa havia se encerrado, até ele voltar a falar.

– Ele queria herdá-la um dia, quando completasse seu treinamento. Sempre almejou o fio de minha espada. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Mas não teve tempo suficiente para manuseá-la. E eu não tive tempo suficiente para ensiná-lo a não lutar quando não fosse necessário. Agora ela pertencerá a ele para sempre.

Rin permaneceu calada diante das palavras dele, jamais imaginaria que um dia Sesshoumaru falaria tão abertamente sobre seu passado e sua família. Preferiu não falar mais nada naquele momento, talvez fosse demais para uma só conversa. Continuou a segui-lo pela trilha acidentada.

Sesshoumaru estava pensativo, fitava apenas o caminho a sua frente. Estava ainda tentando descobrir como conseguira ser tão direto com ela. Nunca falara antes sobre seu passado, sua família, e agora em vista de uma simples pergunta revelava verdades que ele nem imaginara estarem ainda presentes em sua mente. Mas tinha que admitir para si mesmo que era tão fácil simplesmente _falar _com ela. Era tão fácil _conviver _com ela. Era tão fácil _desejá-la_. Repreendeu-se mais uma vez ao perceber esses pensamentos invadindo sua mente. Não queria manchar a memória de sua esposa que ainda pairava em sua mente, mas não podia negar os desejos que afloravam em sua pele toda vez que estava perto dela, toda vez que ouvia a voz dela, toda vez que via o _sorriso_ dela.

Ele continuou a caminhar e agradeceu por ela não ter perguntado mais nada, possivelmente estava surpresa com a reação dele e com a confissão dele. Mas logo eles estavam finalmente chegando em casa, antes mesmo de entrarem ele ouviu a doce voz dela soar atrás dele mais uma vez.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, iremos treinar hoje? – ela perguntou.

– Não, hoje não Rin. – respondeu ele subindo os poucos degraus da escada.

Rin entrou na casa também, estava aliviada que não treinaria naquele dia, poderia simplesmente descansar, seria relaxante.

Enquanto eles acabavam de chegar em casa, na mesma taverna onde passaram em busca do ferreiro, o homem que estava nas sombras indagando sobre Sesshoumaru e sua acompanhante recebera uma visita. Um novo capanga aparecera e passando por trás da mesa e das cadeiras, chegou até o lado do seu chefe.

– Mestre Hakudoushi… – ele chamou, já ao lado do dito cujo.

– O que conseguiu? – Hakudoushi perguntou sem sair das sombras.

– Nós conseguimos a localização exata dele… ou melhor… _dela_. – o homem falou.

– O que você disse? – Hakudoushi ressaltou pensando não ter ouvido o comentário dele direito.

O homem aproximou-se do patrão e sussurrou-lhe algo ao ouvido.

– Como! – Hakudoushi pareceu duvidar da informação que acabara de receber.

– Está certo senhor… nós temos certeza que é ele. – confirmou o homem.

– MALDIÇÃO! – toda a taverna pôde ouvir o grito de Hakudoushi pouco antes de ele virar a mesa onde estavam os copos dele e de seus parceiros. – Eu não acredito numa coisa dessas!

– Mestre… acalme-se. – disse o homem que passara a informação.

– Achem a porcaria desse lugar! Amanhã mesmo eu vou atrás dele! – bradou Hakudoushi.

– Mas mestre… ele está com o… – ele não pôde terminar de falar pois fora interrompido mais uma vez por Hakudoushi.

– Não me interessa se ele está ou não com o imperador ou com a mãe dele, dane-se o idiota que ousar se meter no meu caminho! Achem esse lugar infernal até amanhã, ou mato todos vocês. – ele dessa vez puxou a _katana_, presa a sua cintura e apontando a ponta dela para o olho esquerdo do homem que recuou assustado.

– S-sim, mestre. – o outro disse ainda recuando.

Num breve movimento Hakudoushi guardou a espada novamente na sua bainha e virou-se para sair do local.

– Venham! – ordenou aos homens que estiveram acompanhando-o, excerto o que acabara de lhe trazer a informação.

Todos os outros homens que estavam no caminho se retiravam para que ele passasse, logo ele tinha alcançado as ruas. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, aquilo era simplesmente inaceitável. Ele passava praticamente atropelando a todos que estavam transitando calmamente no local.

Enquanto ele tentava atropelar a toda a cidade, Sesshoumaru estava em sua casa, cortando toras de madeira calmamente, quando Rin apareceu por trás dele evitando se machucar com algum dos pedaços de madeira que voavam para todos os lados.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela o chamou e ele deteve o próximo golpe que daria na tora de madeira. Sem esperar por resposta dele Rin continuou a falar. – Eu vim avisar que vou dar uma saída, tudo bem? Como avisou que não vamos treinar hoje eu pensei que poderia…

– Pode ir, Rin. – ele avisou voltando-se para terminar de cortar os pedaços de madeira, antes que Rin se virasse para sair ele desferiu mais um golpe com o machado em mãos e partiu mais uma tora ao meio.

Alguns pedaços de madeira voaram ameaçadoramente em todas as direções, até mesmo na direção de Rin, ela já tinha dado as costas e provavelmente a atingiria embora não fosse fazer o mínimo estrago com aquele tamanho, Sesshoumaru virou-se na hora que o pedaço alcançou a mulher e sem que ela soubesse, ele viu quando ela desviou dele mesmo de costas. Rin continuou apenas a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido, crente de que Sesshoumaru estava no momento de costas preparando-se para partir ao meio mais uma das toras de madeira. Sesshoumaru encarou-a por um tempo observando-a desaparecer ao entrar mais uma vez na casa, como ela conseguira fazer aquilo? Como conseguira simplesmente desviar de um _ataque_ vindo das costas, sem ao menos ver o objeto? É claro, poderia simplesmente ter ouvido o som do pequeno pedaço de madeira cortando o ar, mas aquilo era praticamente impossível para uma simples _principiante_.

Ele voltou a atenção para as toras de madeira restantes à sua frente, devia esquecer aquilo, não podia se tratar de nada muito importante pelo visto, ou pelo menos assim tentava se convencer.

Rin saiu pela frente da casa adentrando a floresta por uma trilha já conhecida muito bem por ela e por seu mestre, queria descansar e não tinha idéia melhor para isso do que um belo banho de rio. As águas do rio perto dali eram tão cristalinas e tão convidativas que ela não negava a chance de relaxar entre suas águas. E além do que parecia que ninguém ia até lá além dela mesma e de seu mestre, quando precisava de mais água. Demorou um certo tempo para que chegasse até lá. A casa de Sesshoumaru realmente ficava longe de tudo e de todos, mesmo estando no meio da floresta parecia ficar longe desta também. Mas depois da longa caminhada ela sorriu ao ver as águas correntes e cristalinas mais uma vez. Correu até a margem do rio, tirou o laço que prendia seus longos cabelos e despiu as numerosas camadas de seu _kimono_, até estar totalmente desprovida de roupas para poder finalmente entrar na água.

Ela nadava de um lado a outro do rio, sendo levada eventualmente pela fraca correnteza, aproveitando aquele passatempo relaxante. Enquanto estava nadando lembrou-se que esquecera a sua _katana_ em casa, mas provavelmente nada lhe aconteceria, não era a primeira vez que ia até lá sozinha. Obviamente que Sesshoumaru jamais a seguia quando ela ia banhar-se.

O tempo passava tão rápido quanto o vento numa tempestade, ela sequer percebeu que estava na hora de voltar, o sol já estava alto no céu, era hora do almoço, mas não ligou muito para isso, ou sequer percebeu que o tempo passara tão rápido. Ao contrário dela, Sesshoumaru sabia exatamente que horas eram, e sabia que Rin deveria ter voltado para casa algum tempo atrás, a demora da mulher o preocupou, talvez algo lhe tivesse acontecido e ele não saberia o quê.

Rapidamente armou-se de sua _katana _e seguiu floresta adentro em busca da jovem. Andou por várias trilhas pensando onde ela poderia ter se metido afinal. Não deveria ter voltado para a cidade, ela mesma relutava em fazê-lo, então poderia estar perdida na floresta, machucada talvez. Esse pensamento apenas o deixou mais apreensivo, o porquê ele nem sequer imaginava, mas não queria que nada acontecesse a ela, era difícil de admitir para si mesmo, mas agora ela era a sua família… e por vezes pensava que poderia realmente ser mais que uma aprendiz. Praguejou mais uma vez por seus pensamentos inadequados para dado momento, ele deveria apenas zelar pela proteção de sua aprendiz onde quer que ela estivesse naquele momento.

Depois de certo tempo andando sem direção certa ele ouviu… jurou ter ouvido a voz dela, mas aquele breve momento não demonstrava nenhum medo, pânico ou nada do gênero, ao contrário, a voz dela estava ecoando fracamente pela floresta com um tom acalmador e tranqüilo. Ele parou para ouvir melhor e ter certeza de que a floresta não queria pregar-lhe nenhuma peça, tão pouco seus ouvidos, e dessa vez teve certeza, era a voz dela. Ele aproximou-se cautelosamente do lugar de onde provinha a voz que ouvia, aguçando sua audição para qualquer som a mais. Ao se aproximar mais e mais começou a escutar melhor aquela doce voz, e ela estava cantando… uma voz que se espalhava por todos os lados ao som de uma linda melodia. Ele finalmente chegou ao lugar de onde se originava tal voz, e usando de uma árvore próxima como _escudo_ ele observou o lugar onde ela estava.

Estava nadando na direção oposta da margem onde ele estava. De costas para os olhos dele. Ele parou para observá-la, a voz dela estava mais audível agora, e parecia encantá-lo. Não tinha como negar sua atração por ela. A _voz_ dela o atraía, os _olhos_ dela o atraíam, o _sorriso_ dela o atraía, a _beleza_ dela o atraía… agora mais presente que nunca. Não podia negar o que estava sentindo ao vê-la daquele jeito, parcialmente escondida pelas águas do rio, os cabelos espalhados pela superfície da água, dançando junto ao som da correnteza. Viu-a levantar-se em meio às águas, ainda de costas para ele. A água atingia um ponto mais baixo que a sua cintura, os cabelos estavam agora junto ao corpo todo molhado e atingiam o meio das costas, observou-a levantar os braços e passar as mãos pelos cabelos, juntando-os e enrolando-os como se quisesse fazer um coque. Ele pôde observar as curvas bem definidas de sua cintura, ainda de costas fez um breve movimento a fim de virar-se, tinha que atingir a outra margem, onde estavam suas roupas e onde ficava a trilha para voltar para casa. Quando ela fez apenas a menção de virar-se Sesshoumaru voltou a esconder-se atrás da árvore e dos arbustos, negando a si mesmo a visão que desejava ter tido.

Ele permaneceu parado encostado ao tronco da árvore, fechou os olhos tentando controlar à seus próprios instintos e impulsos. Ela deveria estar agora nadando até a margem onde ele estava e vestindo as roupas mais uma vez, sem olhar para trás e antes mesmo que ela pudesse alcançar a margem e sair da água ele tinha partido dali voltando para sua casa. Afinal, ela não parecia estar em perigo.

– "_Não pode pensar nela desse jeito…" _– durante a caminhada de volta, ele tentava convencer a si mesmo de que o que estava sentindo era errado. – _"Não pode…"_

_Por que não?_ Era uma outra voz que se pronunciava em sua mente, por que não poderia desejá-la? Vivera durante anos à sombra do pensamento de sua esposa falecida, por que não poderia voltar a viver? Ele reencontrara o que precisava, ela o incentivara a voltar a ensinar, ela o incentivara a voltar a lutar, ela o incentivara a voltar a viver, por que não poderia desejá-la como um homem deseja a uma mulher? Não, não tinha nada de errado nisso, mas mesmo assim não se sentia bem para tal. Talvez apenas seu ego estivesse no caminho… nada mais… pois ela estava ali diante dele durante esse tempo e ele não fizera nada… precisava pensar um pouco, precisava espairecer…

Quando menos esperou já estava em sua casa, tirou a _katana_ presa à cintura e seguiu para seu quarto, tentando deixar a sua mente vazia, era melhor não pensar em nada por enquanto… deixaria as coisas se acalmarem, como sempre fazia.

Antes mesmo que ele esperasse, ela já estava chegando em casa, anunciando sua volta ao abrir a porta de entrada.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, estou de volta. – ela disse para o vento, imaginando que ele estivesse dentro de casa.

Ele saiu do quarto aparecendo no corredor, diante dela, a uns três metros de distância. Ele não falou nada, apenas observou-a de cima a baixo, notando os cabelos ainda soltos, provavelmente para que secassem mais rápido.

– Desculpe pela demora, Sesshoumaru-sama, perdi a noção do tempo. – disse Rin sorrindo como sempre fazia.

Aquele sorriso mais uma vez… aquela voz… aquele corpo…

– Deveria ter voltado antes do meio-dia. – ele disse dando as costas para ela, tentando evitar que certas imagens retornassem a sua mente.

– Eu sei, sinto muito… – ela disse. – Mas não se preocupe, vou preparar a comida para o almoço.

– Eu não vou querer… – ele disse. – Almoce sozinha, vou sair agora, devo voltar antes do anoitecer.

– Ahn… sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela disse estranhando a atitude dele, mas logo percebeu que ele carregava consigo a sua _katana_. Provavelmente planejava treinar sozinho.

Ele costumava fazer isso muitas vezes, principalmente no começo do treinamento dela, mas à medida que o tempo ia passando ele parecia querer ficar mais tempo perto dela, embora quanto mais tempo eles passassem juntos, mais ele parecia querer se afastar, Rin não entendia o porquê de tais atitudes, mas não questionava, mesmo querendo que ele se aproximasse mais ao invés de afastar-se. Aquele dia tivera sido um belo passo pelo que ela imaginava, ele falara com ela sobre seu filho, e não costumava fazer muito isso, na verdade, nunca fizera antes, nenhuma palavra sobre o filho ou a falecida esposa. Ela sorriu indo preparar a sua comida enquanto ele saía pelos fundos da casa.

A voz dela ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, a cada passo que dava floresta adentro ele podia lembrar-se dela cantando enquanto nadava no rio momentos atrás, podia lembrar-se de cada curva e cada movimento do corpo dela. Ele não podia negar que ela não saía de sua cabeça, não tinha como evitar aquilo, era mais forte que ele… de certa forma pareceu irônico, ele, um dos grandes samurais de sua época se dando por vencido por pensamentos e desejos que não lhe saíam da cabeça. Sorriu consigo mesmo e de sua ironia. Andou por um bom tempo pela floresta, até embrenhar-se o suficiente para não ser achado, e era o que menos queria naquele momento, ser perturbado. Precisava colocar as coisas em sua cabeça em ordem. Precisava recuperar o seu autocontrole. Achou que se ficasse mais algum tempo dentro daquela casa olhando-a degustar a sua refeição, não suportaria ficar mais tempo longe dela, e antes que algo acontecesse achou melhor parar e refletir, como fazia grande parte das vezes.

O dia ia passando lentamente, o sol parecia não querer sair do lugar no céu, isso só costumava acontecer quando ela desejava revê-lo o quanto antes, o tempo parecia jogar contra eles, ou pelo menos contra ela, já que não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele. Ela passou grande parte do tempo livre deitada em seu quarto, apenas observando o teto de madeira deste e percebendo que a casa sendo dele parecia emanar a mesma fragrância que ele quando estavam próximos, tudo ali o lembrava, devia admitir que parecia ter o _estilo_ dele, simplesmente silenciosa e monótona. Respirou findo ainda fitando intensamente o teto, sabia que ele voltaria perto do pôr do sol, ele nunca voltava depois de anoitecer.

Quando ela finalmente se deu conta do passar do tempo, o sol já estava se preparando para desaparecer no horizonte, sem conter sua ansiedade resolveu esperar por ele na entrada da casa, ajoelhou-se na madeira fria e dura da varanda e esperou apenas ouvindo os sons _silenciosos_ da floresta.

O sol finalmente desaparecera e a lua brilhava forte sobre o manto negro da noite, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Sesshoumaru ainda. Rin já estava ficando cansada de esperar, mas não jantaria antes que ele retornasse. Ela já havia preparado a comida deles algum tempo atrás, estava tudo posto na mesa, mas ele parecia não querer voltar, ou alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido a ele. Ela riu do próprio pensamento.

– Sesshoumaru-sama em perigo? – comentou consigo mesma. – Realmente ele deve não querer voltar ainda.

A possibilidade de ele ter se perdido na floresta era simplesmente inadmissível, ele conhecia aquelas trilhas com a palma da mão, e um pouco mais. Estava ficando mais tarde, mas não tinha nenhum sinal dele ainda. Ela devia admitir que estava realmente preocupada, mesmo não havendo precisão disso, tendo ele saído com sua _katana_.

Ele já passara realmente muito tempo longe de sua casa, já estava tarde demais, a lua já se erguia alto no céu indicando o tempo que passara rápido demais e tarde demais. Deveria ter voltado antes do sol se pôr, mas não conseguira, não conseguira organizar seus pensamentos direito, então, imaginando que se voltasse tarde demais ela estaria dormindo, o que o impediria de vê-la e complicar ainda mais a sua cabeça, ou talvez concertar tudo de uma vez, ele parecia só não perceber isso. Andava pelas trilhas já há muito conhecidas, até mesmo se fosse cego saberia por onde ir sem precisar guiar-se por lugar algum, dificilmente as trilhava durante a noite, mas naquele dia fora preciso, fora imposto por ele, como sempre. A cada passo que dava desejava recuar, não queria correr o risco de encontrar com ela, mesmo estando certo de que ela estaria dormindo.

Não demorou muito mais até finalmente avistar a sua casa no meio das árvores, mas certamente não desejava ter encontrado-a nem tão cedo. Pudera ver de longe que Rin estava deitada no chão da entrada, encoberta por um fino lençol branco, com os longos cabelos negros soltos, caindo por cima do rosto. Presumira que ela deveria ter esperado por ele ali mesmo.

Tudo que tinha decidido acabara de ir por água abaixo, mas pelo menos agora decidiria de uma vez o que queria para si… uma vida antiga, ou uma nova vida…

Aproximou-se cauteloso dela, ela não poderia ficar dormindo ali o resto da noite ou provavelmente ficaria doente, teria que arrumar algum jeito de levá-la para dentro de casa, decidiu por chamá-la para que ela mesma o pudesse fazer. Subiu os pequenos degraus da entrada e aproximou-se do pequeno corpo dela, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Ele fitou cada detalhe do rosto dela, os olhos fechados tranquilamente, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, e uns fios de cabelo que insistiam em atrapalhar-lhe a visão. Sem conter mais os próprios impulsos, levou uma das mãos até o rosto dela, tirando os fios de cabelo da frente com um movimento leve. Com esse simples toque percebera a maciez da pele clara dela. Depois de reter os fios de cabelos atrás da orelha dela, deslizou os dedos levemente por sua pequena e delicada face até alcançar-lhe o queixo, subiu a mão até que seus dedos pudessem delinear os finos lábios rosados. Ela parecia tão calma dormindo, realmente assemelhava-se a um anjo, não era alguém que deveria estar aprendendo a lutar com espadas, era um ser que para ele fora simplesmente intocável durante meses… e agora percebera o quanto aquele anjo estivera tão perto de suas mãos sem que ele percebesse… não poderia ficar mais tanto tempo longe dela, permaneceu observando seu rosto com a expressão serena, e sua mão sobre a face dela, sentindo-a… quando menos esperou ou sequer percebeu, os olhos dela se abriram vagarosamente, indicando a sonolência. Ela encarou-o e percebeu que ele acariciava seu rosto, a cor rubra tomou conta de sua face e ela rapidamente se levantou, fazendo a mão dele sair de seu rosto. Ela permaneceu sentada na frente dele, começando a falar sem parar, parecia achar que _ela_ fizera algo errado.

– Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama…! Gomen nasai! Eu… eu… eu estava o esperando e acabei dormindo aqui mesmo. – ela explicou-se rapidamente e corava mais ao perceber que os olhos dourados e penetrantes dele centravam-se nos movimentos de sua boca. – Eu… sinto muito por isso…

Sesshoumaru não ouvia uma só palavra dela de forma coerente, a medida a boca dela se movimentava podia apenas ouvir a canção que ela entoara sem saber de sua presença, seus olhos não conseguiam desviar dos lábios dela, pareciam tão atraentes a cada movimento para proferir a próxima palavra. Esquecendo-se completamente do autocontrole no qual treinara toda a tarde e até mesmo a noite, aproximou-se lentamente dela, percebeu que a garota ficara sem reação, mas ela não hesitava, e tão pouco ele hesitaria naquele momento.

Apenas fechou os olhos ao sentir o gosto doce dos lábios rosados dela. Ela parecera meio assustada de início, mas fechou os próprios olhos pensando que aquilo poderia ser um sonho e ela preferiria não acordar nem tão cedo, ele percebeu quando ela entreabriu os lábios para poder aprofundar o beijo, e fez o que o _convite_ mandava. Não soube como pudera resistir por tanto tempo, enganando a si mesmo e a seus sentimentos, os quais pensava não mais existir, ela o fizera ver que apenas estavam escondidos demais para serem achados. Ele não podia mais controlar-se, estava lançado à sorte, ela era tudo que ele estivera desejando por todos aqueles anos e simplesmente não percebera. Rin não podia esconder sua ânsia por aquele momento, estava retribuindo o beijo da mesma forma, parecia que a falta de ar não importava para eles, apenas as bocas um do outro eram suficientes para suprir suas vidas. Sesshoumaru levou sua mão direita até o pescoço dela, puxando-a cuidadosamente para junto de si, ele sentia o toque de ambas as mãos dela em cada lado de seu rosto, abandonou a boca sedenta dela para beijar-lhe o pescoço e descer até a curva entre este e o ombro direito. Cada parte do corpo dela parecia exalar um cheiro e um gosto diferente, ele teria que tê-la por completo, queria conhecer cada ponto e cada curva de seu corpo, levantou a mão esquerda até o ombro dela, colocando-a por baixo do pano do _kimono_ simples que ela usava, começou a escorregar a mão pela extensão de seu ombro, afim de despir aquele lado do corpo, mas de repente ele pôde sentir algo marcado no corpo dela, parecia uma cicatriz… uma _cicatriz_. Ele parou de beijá-la no pescoço para poder observar melhor a tal cicatriz, era realmente muito grande, devia ter uns _20 cm_, inclinada, bem acima do _peito direito_. Por um momento ele pareceu estarrecer…

– Rin, que cicatriz é essa? – ele perguntou.

Ela rapidamente percebeu o porquê de ele ter parado do nada e afastou-se, cobrindo a cicatriz com o _kimono._

– Não é nada Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela disse levantando-se, parecia assustada.

Pela primeira vez ela se viu encarando o olhar frio de Sesshoumaru, ele levantou-se também, ela havia dado uns cinco passos para trás na direção da porta, Sesshoumaru continuava parado, ou quase isso… mas não se movida do lugar.

– Tem certeza de que não é nada? – ele perguntou mais uma vez.

– Tenho sim. – respondeu ela.

De repente Sesshoumaru fez um movimento rápido com a mão direita, e quando Rin menos percebeu estava segurando entre as duas mãos uma adaga que fora lançada exatamente no meio do seu peito esquerdo.

– Mas o que… – ela percebeu o erro que cometera, ainda segurava a adaga entre ambas as mãos.

– Vai dizer-me que foi _sorte de principiante?_ – dessa vez ele foi sarcástico com ela. E aproximava-se dela.

– Sesshoumaru-sama, eu posso explicar… – ela tentou falar com ele.

– Vai explicar-me por que mentiu dizendo que nada sabia da arte com espadas? _Fantasma Negro?_ – ele foi mais irônico ainda e aproximava-se mais.

Dessa vez ele parecia realmente ameaçador, Rin encostou-se na parede.

– Meu nome é Rin! – ela insistiu e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

– Você é o Fantasma… você é o samurai assassino… – ele acusou-a.

– Por favor, Sesshoumaru-sa… – ela não teve chance de terminar a frase.

– Você _mentiu_ pra mim! – ele foi ríspido e fez questão de frisar bem a palavra "mentiu". – Todo esse tempo, eu achava que você tinha habilidade… mas na verdade você deveria estar me dando algumas dicas, não é mesmo, _Fantasma?_ Vi seus passos três meses atrás, vi seus golpes de _sorte_, eu a aceitei depois de cinco anos sem aprendizes… e você mentiu pra mim…! Eu a aceitei na minha casa!

– Sesshoumaru… – ela não continha mais as lágrimas.

– Quero você fora da minha casa antes do meio dia de amanhã, entendeu? – ele passou direto por ela e foi até a porta, Rin tentou segurá-lo.

– Deixe-me explicar… – ela tentou convencê-lo, e mais uma vez ele lhe lançava aquele olhar frio e sem vida.

– Não me _toque_. – ele foi direto.

Rin soltou a manga do _kimono _dele e ele entrou em casa batendo com força a porta corrente. Quando estava no meio do corredor, ouviu a voz dela falar do lado de fora, praticamente gritando para que ele a ouvisse.

– Eu queria ser apenas Rin! Só Rin, não um assassino que as pessoas estão atrás, ou para disputas ou para matar-me! Eu queria apagar isso do meu passado! Será que foi um erro tentar esconder alguém que eu não queria ser! – ela estava agora sentada encolhida no chão, com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos junto ao corpo. – Eu nunca queria ter sido esse de quem estão atrás… mas foi o único modo que achei de fazer justiça! Naraku matou toda a minha família quando eu tinha só 12 anos… eu jurei vingar-me dele, ele não devia ter feito aquilo… ele matou a minha mãe que estava grávida, meu pai e meu irmão mais novo… o que esperaria de mim! EU OS VI MORRER! EU TINHA QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA! E fiz… mas agora eu não quero mais ser essa pessoa… eu não quero essa vida… eu queria ser apenas como qualquer outra mulher, com uma família, uma casa e filhos… mas essa marca maldita vai sempre me fazer lembrar de meu passado e do que eu não posso deixar de ser… você não pode me culpar. Pelo menos eu tive coragem para tentar mudar… eu não quero mais ser o _Fantasma_, eu quero voltar a ser apenas _Rin…_ será que é pedir muito! O fato de eu _ter sido_ o Fantasma não muda o fato de eu _ser_ Rin.

Ela calou-se, permitindo-se chorar descontroladamente, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos. Sesshoumaru estivera parado à porta de seu quarto escutando cada palavra proferida por ela… ela queria ser apenas _Rin._ Mas mesmo assim um passado não se apaga tão facilmente, ainda teriam aqueles que a admirariam e aqueles que a odiariam pelo que ela fizera, mas mesmo assim, _ela tivera coragem para tentar mudar_, ele tinha certeza de que aquela frase fora unicamente para ele, e tinha de admitir que estava certa, ela tivera coragem… ela tivera coragem… ela tivera… ela _mentira_ para ele e uma mentira não se apaga tão fácil, ela o fizera de bobo ensinado-a coisas que ela deveria saber muito bem… ela era um dos melhores samurais de todo o Japão. Ele fechou a porta de seu quarto e seguiu até seu _futon_. Deitou-se tentando dormir, mas não conseguia, tinha alguma coisa perturbando-o, e ele sabia exatamente o que era… _quem _era.

Ele passou metade da noite apenas pensando no que deveria fazer… quando ele finalmente decidira mudar a sua vida, ficar com ela para sempre, descobriu a mentira na qual estava vivendo… deveria ser algum tipo de punição ou de aviso… não deveria ter mudado seu jeito. Fechou finalmente os olhos tentando por fim dormir, o cansaço falara mais alto, e a decepção também. Ele finalmente conseguiu embarcar no seu mundo escuro… no lugar onde ele não poderia ser perturbado, onde não poderia ser _machucado_.

"_O fato de eu ter sido o _Fantasma_ não muda o fato de eu ser _Rin_"_

**Fim do Capítulo Dois**

**Domo minna-san!**

**Cá estou eu com o penúltimo cap desse fic… bom, vcs já sabem mas vou lembrar mais uma vez, esse fic está sendo dedicado à minha amiga Mitsuki Nakao, que eu adoro muito mesmo… bjs pra vc amiga e espero q esteja gostando do fic.**

**Aos demais leitores, tbm espero que estejam gostando do fic, o prox e ultimo cap sairá apenas no niver dela… q eu por acaso esqueci o dia… ah… dia 8 de abril… podem esperar pra ver...**

**E mais uma vez, caso achem que eu mereço um review, ficarei feliz em receber e saber o que vocês estaum achando.**

**Kissus da Mitz-chan! Ja Ne!**

34


	3. Honra

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, esse fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, e todos os direitos estão no nome de Rumiko-sensei.

**Uma Disputa Pela Honra**

**Capítulo Três: Honra**

**Para: Mitsuki Nakao**

**Revisão: Pyoko-chan**

Quando ele acordou, a luz do sol já invadia os diversos aposentos da casa, iluminando grande parte desta. O sol já tinha nascido havia certo tempo, ele praguejou ao descobrir que tinha acordado tarde demais, isso não fazia o seu estilo. Antes mesmo de levantar-se de seu _futon_, lembranças da noite passada caíram em sua mente como pedras que despencam do topo de uma montanha. Tudo parecera tão claro para ele naquela hora, tudo parecera tão simples… e tudo fora simplesmente _destruído_ por uma mentira. Ela não devia ter mentido para ele, ela não devia ter escondido tudo dele, ele a ajudaria de qualquer forma.

– "_Ajudaria mesmo?"_ – uma voz intrometida proferiu-se em sua cabeça.

Ele duvidou de sua escolha, ela viera até ele a fim de aprender artes com espadas, a fim de aprender a arte samurai, ela parecia tão indefesa e sozinha, tão calma e inocente, ele a protegera na vila…

– "_Quando na verdade ela não precisava de proteção nenhuma…" _– dessa vez a sua própria mente falou mais alto.

A dúvida pairava em sua mente, teria ele ajudado-a sabendo que ela era um dos maiores samurais do Japão e procurada por assassinar um outro grande samurai? Um outro grande samurai sem _honra_ da qual se orgulhar?

A mente dele parecia mais confusa do que nunca, não sabia o que pensar exatamente, não sabia o que fazer, será que ela ainda estaria ali? Ele dera a ela o prazo até o meio-dia para sair da casa dele, ainda não estava nem perto do meio-dia e ele não queria correr o risco de sair de casa e descobrir o rosto dela olhando para ele de forma decepcionada, não queria vê-la nunca mais, pois no fundo sabia que se a visse mais uma vez, sua decisão voltaria atrás, e ele não voltava atrás, _nunca_.

Levantou-se finalmente, tentando, por uma vez na vida, não prever o que aconteceria, e saiu do quarto, de primeira vista não havia ninguém, o corredor estava vazio e a porta do quarto que seria dela estava entreaberta. Ele passou por esta percebendo que estava completamente arrumado e não tinha ninguém dentro, um certo alívio invadiu seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo uma certa decepção… não queria admitir mas queria _sim_ revê-la. Passou pelo corredor silencioso e vazio, todos os outros cômodos da casa estavam do mesmo modo, sem um mínimo sinal de vida. Ele chegou por fim até a sala de jantar. Estava tudo arrumado e a comida estava posta à mesa. Mas não havia ninguém mais e a comida fora posta apenas para uma pessoa. Ele suspirou profundamente ao perceber que ela tinha partido, não estava em um lugar sequer da pequena casa. Ele seguiu até a mesa baixa e ajoelhou-se sobre a pequena almofada negra. Fitou a comida por um longo tempo. Parecia muito apetitosa, ela sempre cozinhara muito bem, não tinha como negar aquilo para ninguém nem para si mesmo.

Permaneceu a fitar a comida, como se estivesse analisando-a tentando descobrir se não teria nenhum tipo de veneno ali, não queria comer, estava sem fome. Inconscientemente seu olhar pousou sobre o lugar vazio à sua frente… sim, estava _vazio_. Fechou os olhos não se permitindo qualquer tipo de pensamento… aquilo estava errado, por que ela fazia tanta falta! Ele sequer a conhecia… não podia estar acontecendo, não com ele.

Levantou-se ignorando completamente a comida a sua frente e saiu pela porta dos fundos, ficando a observar a floresta ao redor da sua casa. Os sons que ela emanava eram calmantes. A brisa era leve e os raios de sol eram fracos. O lugar era tão tranqüilo quanto sua própria mente fora… _três meses atrás_. Não podia ficar mais tempo ali naquela casa, para cada lugar que olhava lembrava dela, sentia o cheiro dela, ele a via em cada canto de sua própria casa, ela parecia ainda estar ali, ao lado dele.

Como três meses poderiam estragar toda uma vida de autocontrole? Não poderia ficar ali naquela casa por mais nem um segundo, levantou-se e seguiu para a cidade, qualquer lugar com mais pessoas poderiam fazê-lo pensar menos numa só pessoa. Andou por um bom tempo pela floresta até chegar aos limites da cidade, até mesmo aquele caminho tinha a lembrança dela. Lembrou de ter-lhe falado sobre seu filho… sobre seu passado, naquelas mesmas trilhas. E de tão distraído que estava acabou percebendo que não tinha levado a sua proteção, sua _katana_… mas não mais interessava, não estava a fim de arrumar brigas… mesmo que arrumasse, com ou sem _katana_, daria um jeito.

Começou a rodar pelas ruas da cidade, espairecendo… ela talvez estivesse por ali… não tinha pensado direito nesse fato, mas entrar na cidade de novo, estando sozinha, seria alvo de mais pessoas. E o que importava? Ela poderia dar conta de todos eles de uma só vez, quantos quer que fossem… afinal a força dos samurais daquela época tinha degradado tanto quanto a importância em manter a honra acima de tudo.

Caminhou e caminhou e no final, acabou parando no pior lugar para se estar, estava na mesma taverna em que viera para encontrar-se com Toutosai no dia anterior… e mais uma vez o dia anterior vinha-lhe à cabeça. Entrou no local sabendo que lá certamente não a encontraria, ficou mais aliviado diante de tal pensamento, seria uma preocupação a menos em sua cabeça.

Ao entrar, seguiu para uma das mesas ao canto do escuro local, pediu que lhe servissem uma garrafa de _sake_… talvez aquilo o fizesse sentir-se bem melhor. E o fizesse parar de pensar demais. Mas ainda assim não apreciava beber em excesso apenas para esquecer-se de algo. Bebia lentamente apreciando cada gole da bebida. Há muito não bebia _sake_… só mesmo esse tipo de situação para fazê-lo beber alguma coisa. Quando estava tomando um segundo gole, Toutosai apareceu, saindo da sala onde costumava ficar, ele não tinha notado Sesshoumaru de início, escondido num dos cantos do recinto e camuflado pelas sombras… mas mesmo assim era difícil de se esconder alguém como ele. E quando queria apenas ficar sozinho, viu o velho indo na sua direção e sentando-se na cadeira de frente para ele.

– Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama… não esperava vê-lo tão cedo de novo… – disse Toutosai. – E onde está a linda mulher que esteve com você ontem?

– Cale-se. – Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente, bebendo mais um gole do _sake_.

– Ora, ora, andou discutindo com a esposa, Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou Toutosai desmedindo o perigoso território onde estava se metendo.

– Não repetirei para que se cale… da próxima vez farei questão de cortar a sua língua. – Sesshoumaru falou bebendo mais um gole, não percebeu que bebera um pouco mais quando Toutosai falara da garota.

Antes que o velho pudesse dizer algo, Sesshoumaru escutou a conversa de uma dupla de bêbados sentados na mesa ao lado da que estava, achou interessante quando citaram um nome em particular.

– Você está falando do _Fantasma!_ – questionou um dos homens.

– Isso mesmo! Aquele que matou Naraku… você pode acreditar que ele está por essas bandas! – o outro comentou.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… – Toutosai ia começar a falar, quando Sesshoumaru ergueu a mão num sinal para que ele se calasse, continuando a escutar a conversa atentamente.

– Como você sabe disso! – perguntou o primeiro.

– Ah… um dos homens de Hakudoushi-sama me contou. – disse o segundo. – Disse que Hakudoushi-sama veio para essas bandas justamente seguindo o rastro do assassino. E pelo que soube ele o encontrou!

– Você está certo disso? – perguntou o primeiro.

– Claro, claro… você não viu que o bando dele saiu da cidade na direção da floresta, essa manhã? – o outro confirmou. – Eles estavam justamente seguindo para encarar o cara, afinal, Hakudoushi jurou vingança contra a morte do pai… e ele saiu realmente furioso, tirando tudo da frente dele na rua… parece que alguma coisa sobre o Fantasma não o agradou… soube que ele também descobriu a verdadeira identidade dele.

– Então, quer dizer que ele foi para disputar contra o assassino?

– Ha! Você acha mesmo que ele tem cara de quem faz uma disputa decente? – questionou. – Foram mais uns cinco ou seis homens junto com ele… é hoje que veremos o corpo daquele assassino miserável… _e sabe de mais uma coisa?_ – ele baixou o tom de voz e Sesshoumaru apurou a audição para poder escutar o resto. – _Estavam dizendo que era uma mulher…_

– Uma mulher! – o outro não se preocupou em guardar segredos. – Então ela não tem chance… de um jeito ou de outro, contra Hakudoushi e mais cinco… sendo homem ou mulher, a morte é certa!

Os dois desataram a rir da própria conversa, Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo… se eles realmente tinham descoberto… então, Rin estaria em perigo naquele momento. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos tentando processá-los da maneira mais rápida que não percebeu quando derrubara a bebida em cima da mesa. Hakudoushi e mais cinco homens… ela poderia dar conta… poderia mesmo? Hakudoushi estava ficando famoso em todas as regiões do país por onde passava, sua técnica e habilidade chegaram a impressionar o imperador, mas fora rejeitado por sua _falta de conduta_, e de _honra_.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – acordou de seu transe quando ouviu a voz do velho. – Alguma coisa de errado?

– Não… – ele disse tentando esconder a sua preocupação, mas não conseguia, não ficaria tranqüilo até que saísse dali e fosse ajudá-la… precisava certificar-se de que tudo ficaria bem mesmo depois do que acontecera. Mas não importava, uma mísera mentira não importava no momento, diante da vida dela. – Eu preciso ir… – disse já se levantando.

– Não acha que vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa sem uma espada decente, não é? – o velho falou fazendo-o parar. Às vezes ele conseguia processar rápido as informações.

– Você já fez a minha espada? – perguntou Sesshoumaru espantado com o fato de ele ter terminado a espada em menos de um dia.

– É claro que não… não sou nenhum deus. – ele disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Mas tenho alguma coisa para você.

– Então o que espera? – ele perguntou de maneira irritada e nervosa… tinha de se apressar.

– Siga-me. – Toutosai se levantou indo na direção da porta que dava para a outra sala, Sesshoumaru apenas fez o que ele disse e seguiu-o.

Enquanto isso, a floresta parecia estar tranqüila como todos os outros dias, mas havia uma inquietação ao redor _dela._ Ela estivera andando desde cedo, pelo caminho totalmente oposto ao da cidade, não queria voltar para lá ou haver a chance de Sesshoumaru ir até a cidade e encontrá-la, e indo sozinha até a cidade, provavelmente voltaria a ser o Fantasma para poder proteger-se. E queria evitar essa situação ao máximo. Mas desde que chegara a um caminho decente, tinha certeza de que estava sendo seguida por alguém ou alguma coisa, só não sabia dizer o que ou quem exatamente. Devia ser um homem, ou mais de um, e pelo visto samurais, ela percebeu, pela habilidade que tinham para passarem despercebidos, era uma habilidade falha, mas mesmo assim continuava a ser uma habilidade. Apressou o passo e finalmente chegou a uma clareira. As árvores não estavam tomando aquele lugar, estava chegando a um campo. Um espaço livre e sem árvores ou arbustos para alguém se esconder.

Parou depositando a bolsa com as roupas que trouxera e pegou a espada amarrada à cintura, preparando-se para desembainhá-la.

– Acho que já chega do esconde-esconde. – ela disse para as árvores diante de si, mas algo mais que as folhas escutaram o seu aviso, e diante dela, um homem apareceu, de pele clara e cabelos brancos como os de Sesshoumaru, embora fossem bem mais curtos e os olhos de um lilás exótico.

Ele carregava as duas _katana's_ ao lado esquerdo da cintura, ambas embainhadas.

– Muito bom… isso era o mínimo a se esperar do Fantasma. – ele disse andando até ficar a uns cinco metros de distância dela.

– E os seus amiguinhos também podem sair… – ela continuou. – Os cinco.

– Realmente sem comparação. – ele afirmou. – Saiam.

Mais cinco homens apareceram, posicionando-se atrás de seu mestre, formando um semicírculo.

– Seja direto, quem é você e o que quer? – ela falou de uma vez.

– Você não dá trégua mesmo, não é? – ele falou com um sorriso debochado. – Isso é audácia demais para uma mulher que deveria estar andando um passo atrás de seu marido… como estava fazendo ontem na taverna…

– Não seja idiota… – ela falou. – Pode ser algo difícil, eu sei, mas tente se esforçar para parecer gente pelo menos diante das mulheres.

– Insolente! – ele irritou-se com o comentário dela. – Você vai me pagar, Fantasma desgraçado! Manchou a honra de meu pai… sendo morto por uma _mulher_.

– Teria manchado, se ao menos ele tivesse honra. – ela lembrou, já preparada para qualquer movimento.

– Você vai me pagar… não acreditei que durante a grande parte da minha vida estive em busca de uma… _mulher_. – ele falou irritado.

– Qual será a pior coisa para você? Descobrir que uma mulher matou seu pai, ou descobrir que seu pai foi morto por uma mulher? – Rin pronunciou-se sarcástica.

– Engraçadinha… – ele comentou com mais um de seus sorrisos desdenhosos. – Eu vou matar você e riscar o seu nome da história.

– Ah… agora entendi melhor onde quer chegar. – Rin falou mais desdenhosa que ele. – Então você não consegue se conformar que o _meu_ nome é mais citado que o seu… e vai ser mais ainda quando você for derrotado.

– Quando eu derrotá-la, irei expor seu corpo para o resto do mundo. – ele disse com mais raiva.

– Então vai deixar que os outros riam do seu pai por ter sido morto por uma _mulher?_ – ela fora bem mais esperta que ele com palavras… ele já desistira de usá-las.

– Você vai me pagar sua _fedelha!_ – ele disse furioso. – Vamos! Acabem com a raça dessa desgraçada!

E todos os outros homens desembainharam as suas espadas de uma só vez. Rin permaneceu parada e apenas aguardando o ataque daqueles insolentes… achavam mesmo que conseguiriam feri-la? Idiotas…

Sesshoumaru chegara a uma terceira sala acompanhando o velho Toutosai, uma sala com a entrada nos fundos daquela onde Toutosai costumava ficar. A taverna era de propriedade dele e a sua casa ficava por trás dela, até mesmo o seu local de trabalho. Onde há muito não construía mais nenhuma espada.

– Você poderia ser mais rápido! – Sesshoumaru estava ficando mais nervoso, estava perdendo muito tempo apenas seguindo-o.

O velho não deu ouvidos e parou diante de um baú que tinha no canto da sala. Ele abriu este e retirou uma espada, estava toda enrolada em um pano de seda negra, mas dava para perceber que realmente era a espada pelo seu comprimento e forma. Toutosai tirou a seda que cobria a katana embainhada e revelou uma espada que lembrava muito a antiga Toukujin. Ela tinha uma bainha toda negra, assim como o seu cabo, e na borda da bainha tinham algumas imagens entalhadas como um adorno. O velho entregou a espada a Sesshoumaru e este a desembainhou parcialmente, examinando o fio tão bom quanto o que se lembrava de sua antiga espada.

– Esta é Tetsusaiga. – disse Toutosai. – Ela deve lhe lembrar Toukujin, não?

– Como…? – Sesshoumaru não completou a frase. – Por que fez outra espada?

– Ah… Toukujin não foi feita para que usasse ao servir ao imperador. Ela já tinha sido feita há muito, muito tempo antes, acredite, Sesshoumaru-sama. – disse ele.

– Mas por quê? – perguntou Sesshoumaru visivelmente curioso.

– No dia em que você nasceu, seu pai veio até mim dizendo-me para fazer a melhor espada que pudesse, para que pudesse presenteá-lo no futuro, quando aprendesse a mesma arte que ele. – Toutosai começou a explicar. – Disso, eu fiz Toukujin… parecida com o Souunga de seu pai.

– E essa? – questionou apontando para a espada que tinha em mãos.

– Essa foi feita para o segundo filho de seu pai. – ele explicou.

– _Segundo filho?_ – Sesshoumaru pareceu impressionar-se com a descoberta.

– Ah, eu tinha esquecido que você não sabia disso. – disse Toutosai. – Foi durante a época que você foi mandado para treinar na floresta, com seu mestre. Você passou alguns anos perdido por lá. Durante esse tempo, seu pai desposou uma outra mulher, e teve um segundo filho… mas o destino foi cruel com ele. A mulher morreu ao dar a luz, e ele veio a mim, pedindo uma segunda espada para seu meio-irmão. Eu a fiz, mas ele não teve chance de ao menos vê-la. O garoto morreu algum tempo depois, havia nascido prematuro e doente. Então a espada ficou esquecida, até mesmo por seu pai. Você deve ter chegado um ano depois do que aconteceu, e receio que ele não quisesse tocar no assunto.

– Um _meio-irmão?_ – ele pareceu não acreditar, que por alguns dias ou meses tivera um meio-irmão e nunca soubera disso.

– Acho que Tetsusaiga lhe servirá tão bem quanto Toukujin. – Toutosai falou. – Mas não é hora de ficar recordando o passado, lembre-se que não tem muito tempo.

Sesshoumaru subitamente lembrou-se do que tinha de fazer e por que precisava da espada. Correu de volta pelo caminho que tinha feito para chegar naquele quarto e saiu da taverna, percorrendo o perímetro até que chegasse à floresta, na direção de sua casa.

Bem longe dali, adentrando mais para o outro lado da floresta, rastros de sangue eram vistos em grande quantidade, sujando a grama e matando-a com aqueles pesos mortos sobre si. Havia umas gostas de sangue no rosto dela e em seu kimono florido também, mas nenhuma dessas gotas de sangue pertencia a ela.

– Você não achou mesmo que esses capangas idiotas pudessem fazer alguma coisa contra mim, não foi? – Rin perguntou encarando-o friamente. – Saiba que meu mestre era tão habilidoso quanto um retalhador e servia diretamente ao imperador.

– Mesmo? – ele perguntou aparentando curiosidade. – Que interessante… mas ainda não acabou…

Quando ela ouviu o som de alguém se movendo atrás de si já era tarde demais, ao desviar-se, foi atingida parcialmente na altura das costelas direitas, fazendo um enorme ferimento. O sangue jorrou. E ela usou a espada para apoiar-se no chão e não cair.

– Mas o que…? – ela prestou atenção a Hakudoushi, ao seu lado tinha um novo homem, de cabelos pretos, amarrados num baixo rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos azuis.

Como não percebera a presença dele? Ele tinha de ser muito bom para ter conseguido ocultar sua presença dela e ao mesmo tempo muito covarde para atacá-la por trás.

– Desgraçado! – ela reclamou, colocando a mão esquerda para estancar o ferimento, estava perdendo muito sangue e muito rápido.

– É, parece que não prestou muita atenção nas coisas ao seu redor, _querida_. – Hakudoushi falou, sarcástico. – Estou lhe apresentando Kouga… _é_ um retalhador.

– Claro, nunca conseguiria me vencer caso não me fizesse algum ataque tão covarde quanto este… – ela disse sorrindo com desdém e recuperando a sua posição.

Usou a espada para rasgar a saia de seu quimono, fez uma abertura da metade da coxa direita até a bainha e outra da metade da coxa esquerda até a bainha, facilitando o movimento com as pernas. Agora não era hora de se preocupar com tradicionalismos. Tirou a camada superior do casaco do quimono, ficando com a camada inferior, mais leve, ainda assim rasgou as mangas desta também para facilitar o movimento. Aproveitou o pano e enrolou na cintura, tentando estancar o ferimento, mas ele apenas adquiriu a coloração vermelha pelo excesso de sangue. Posicionou-se pronta para atacar, não dando valor à dor que estava sentindo no momento, tinha que se preocupar mais com derrotar aquele novo homem. Ele era um assassino, um retalhador, não seria tão fácil assim.

Ele não esperou mais e avançou contra Rin assim que a viu entrar na posição de ataque. Ele era rápido, mas ela estava acompanhando os seus movimentos… ele poderia ser rápido, mas mesmo assim suas habilidades não se comparavam às dela. Praguejou contra si mesma quando percebeu que ele era mais uma "_fichinha"_ e mesmo assim, o silêncio com que ele se movia e estratégia, fê-la ficar gravemente ferida, diminuindo as suas habilidades de certa forma.

De um jeito ou de outro não prolongaria a luta, teria que acabar logo com aquilo pois estava ficando fraca com a perda de sangue, e ainda restava Hakudoushi. Aquele cara contra quem lutava não merecia o título de retalhador por habilidade, por assassinatos poderia ser, mas jamais por habilidade. Quando ele avançou contra ela desferindo a espada na posição vertical, visando parti-la em duas, a garota desviou-se, sentindo a dor do ferimento, e ao fazê-lo, encravou a sua espada no lado direito da barriga dele, logo abaixo das costelas, apontando para cima, a outra ponta da espada apareceu na curva entre o ombro esquerdo e o pescoço. O movimento dele parou instantaneamente. Mas só quando puxou a espada e deixou que o corpo caísse inerte foi que percebeu que ainda tinha sido atingida no ombro esquerdo. Estava perdendo sangue demais. Apertou mais o ferimento da barriga e caiu sobre os joelhos, cuspindo sangue. Definitivamente não suportaria mais uma batalha, não contra um grande samurai cuja fama estava se difundindo pelo Japão, menos a honra.

– Ora essa, está cansada, Fantasma? – ele debochou aproximando-se da mulher. – Então não é tão forte quanto eu pensei que fosse.

– Cale-se… – ela disse, segurando o cabo de sua espada firmemente.

– Você vai ter o que merece… uma morte lenta e dolorosa. – o outro falou, já desembainhando a espada e desferindo um golpe nela.

Impressionantemente ela ainda achou forças para defender o ataque, erguendo a espada na horizontal, segurando-a com força e detendo o ataque.

– Ainda consegue achar forças para se mover… – ele desdenhou. – Prova que já está perto de morrer… – disse pressionando mais a espada, a qual ela detinha firmemente.

Não esperava que além da espada ele usasse as pernas para chutar-lhe com toda a força bem em cima de seu ferimento, fazendo-a cair e derrubar a espada longe de si.

– Vá acertar as contas com o meu pai no inferno, desgraçada! – ele disse já levantando a espada para parti-la em duas.

Mas ao fazer o movimento, sentiu uma lâmina perfurar-lhe as costas, na altura do ombro direito. Gritou com a dor e virou-se para ver quem tinha arremessado-lhe uma adaga.

Rin apenas conseguiu ver a imagem daquele que a salvara antes de desmaiar.

Hakudoushi puxou a pequena arma e jogou-a no chão, Rin já não podia ver mais nada… derramada na escuridão completa de seu inconsciente.

– Mas quem…? – Hakudoushi parou ao ver a imagem do homem vindo em sua direção, com uma katana embainhada em mãos.

– Não sabia que a minha mira tinha ficado tão ruim nesses últimos anos. – ele dissera. – Sabia que não se deve tratar uma mulher desse jeito?

– Sesshoumaru… eu já devia imaginar que estava do lado dessa assassina desgraçada. – ele disse contendo a raiva.

– Assassina? – Sesshoumaru comentou sarcástico. – Não… eu vim aqui por que a minha aprendiz _Rin_ estava precisando. Eu devo zelar pela segurança de meus aprendizes.

– Humpft… então você não sabia que a sua _aprendiz_ era na verdade o _Fantasma?_ – ele comentou na esperança de que Sesshoumaru não soubesse do pequeno detalhe.

– Você anda muito mal-informado… ahn… Hakudoushi. – ele disse esquecendo-se ligeiramente do nome do outro. – O _Fantasma_ morreu _três meses atrás_.

– Não se faça de idiota… eu vou matar essa infeliz e não vai ser você a me impedir.

– Já disse que estou aqui para zelar pela segurança dela… então você não tocará num fio de cabelo dela sequer. – Sesshoumaru disse parecendo mais irritado, já desembainhando a sua espada.

– Isso é o que veremos… – disse Hakudoushi e virou-se para acertar Rin.

– Nunca dê as costas para o seu oponente. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de lembrar-lhe antes de atacar, desse modo Hakudoushi teve tempo de virar-se e defender-se.

A disputa finalmente começara, Hakudoushi era habilidoso, e tinha velocidade… mas Sesshoumaru tinha habilidade, velocidade e experiência, não era nenhuma criança que saíra pelo país afora buscando por vingança contra alguém contra quem nunca poderia ganhar sozinho, ganhar com honra. Ele estava furioso depois de ver o estado de Rin, não ia deixar por menos… e tinha de ser rápido, ela estava morrendo, estava perdendo muito sangue. E ele não poderia perdê-la… não queria… não precisava esconder isso de mais ninguém, queria que ela ficasse boa, que se recuperasse e que não mais usasse aquele nome de Fantasma. Queria que ela fosse apenas Rin.

Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que ao menos percebeu quando Hakudoushi tirara de sua faixa um pó branco, arremessando-o nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Ele ficou atordoado por uns minutos, mas antes que Hakudoushi pudesse voltar a atacar, ele concentrou-se nos ouvidos, defendendo o ataque que partia da esquerda.

– Mas que golpe baixo para um Samurai… – comentou Sesshoumaru, fechava os olhos com leveza, como se fosse normal lutar de olhos fechados. – Esse tipo de Samurai sem honra, me dá nojo.

Fez um movimento rápido com a espada, afastando o golpe de Hakudoushi e atacando-lhe antes que ele saísse de seu raio de alcance. Encravou a espada um pouco abaixo do coração dele, com a lâmina virada para cima, ouviu o grito dele de dor e desespero, e antes que se irritasse mais com o barulho, levantou a espada com um movimento rápido, partindo o coração ao meio… Hakudoushi caiu no chão.

Sesshoumaru retirou um lenço que estava preso a sua faixa e limpou um pouco os olhos, conseguindo abri-los mais uma vez e enxergar melhor as coisas, mas não muito bem, em seguida, limpou o fio da espada e embainhou-a mais uma vez, lembrando-se de súbito de Rin que ainda estava caída inconsciente à espera de tratamento.

Correu até o corpo dela, derramado em sangue, ergueu-a nos braços, não conseguia acordá-la, estava preocupado.

– Agüente firme Rin… – disse logo depois que ergueu o corpo dela. – Sinto pela demora…

Sentiu-a encolher-se instintivamente de dor nos braços dele, ficou ainda mais preocupado, apressando o passo para chegar logo em casa, lá tinha como cuidar dela, tinha seus conhecimentos médicos, depois chamaria um médico na cidade para verificar melhor o estado dela, mas para isso ela teria que agüentar a caminhada, mas ele sabia que ela podia… ela era forte… era um Samurai.

Demorou um pouco para que pudesse finalmente chegar à sua casa, ela estava gemendo de dor, inconscientemente. A cada som emitido por ela, ele apressava mais o passo, suas roupas já estavam repletas de sangue. Ao chegar na casa ele seguiu direto para o quarto dela e repousou seu corpo suado e sujo de sangue sobre o futon estendido no chão. Ele observou o estado dela, retirou o pano que cobria o ferimento, estancando o sangue, a hemorragia não parara, e o ferimento estava realmente muito feio. Mesmo com o pouco conhecimento que tinha, viu que não daria para fazer muita coisa, precisava chamar um profissional. Pegou um outro retalho, agora de sua própria roupa e amarrou o ferimento ainda mais forte, enrolando também o ombro, rogando para que ela resistisse tempo suficiente até que ele voltasse com a ajuda.

Saiu da casa às pressas, pulando todos os obstáculos que se punham sobre ele na estrada acidentada, segurando firmemente a _katana _que estava presa à cintura, seu _kimono _ainda estava repleto de sangue, não se importava, agora tinha que dar prioridade à vida que estava em suas mãos. Apenas quando estava na metade do caminho até a vila, percebeu que não conhecia nenhum profissional… não parou com o pensamento e continuou no mesmo pique até alcançar os limites do vilarejo. Quando chegou até a cidade ainda correndo, todos que estavam na rua lançaram seus olhares indagadores para ele, estava correndo, apressado e repleto de sangue, que não parecia ser o seu, estava ofegante… estava fora de forma, correra muito e estava cansado, mas ainda não era hora de parar, nem por conta do cansaço nem por conta dos olhares… todos eles que fossem pro inferno com aquelas expressões acusadoras, ele ainda deveria ajudar uma pessoa. Sem saída correu até o lugar onde ainda conhecia alguém. Talvez o velho Toutosai pudesse ajudá-lo com a questão do profissional que ele buscava.

Tempo… o tempo estava se esvaindo, podia sentir ele fugindo de suas mãos ao lembrar da imagem da mulher ferida que deixara em casa, ao lembrar dos gemidos e expressões de dor que ela tinha… o tempo nunca fora seu amigo. E agora estava sendo mais terrível que nunca. Ela estava morrendo, não poderia deixar o tempo, o destino, ou o que quer que estivesse interferindo em sua vida, continuasse com aquele jogo idiota… não deixaria, não perderia mais ninguém.

Depois de esbarrar em praticamente metade dos transeuntes naquela rua de barro, chegou ao seu destino, ainda ofegante. Abriu a porta com força, chamando a atenção de todos os que estavam presentes no local, não esperou para pedir permissão para entrar na sala seguinte, foi seguindo contra os avisos do barman que estava ali. Mesmo com sua pressa e seu cansaço, sua pose continuava a impor a mesma altivez de sempre. Abriu a segunda porta, chamando a atenção de quem estava no interior, o barman o seguira, tentando impedi-lo, mas vendo a espada que agora jazia em sua cintura, não se atrevia a tocá-lo. Assim que ele entrou, a atenção do próprio Toutosai foi voltada para ele, e o velho seguiu para falar-lhe.

– Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama! Não pode entrar desse jeito, está incomodando os meus clientes… – dizia o velho aproximando-se dele e mesmo tentando ser imponente, seu tom estava abaixo do de Sesshoumaru.

– Eu não tenho tempo para seus clientes e apostas idiotas… eu preciso achar um médico, rápido! – Sesshoumaru fez questão de cortar Toutosai, estava mais impaciente que o normal.

Apenas quando ele citou o médico, Toutosai finalmente prestou atenção às roupas sujas de sangue.

– Mas, o que…? – antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar de questionar, Sesshoumaru cortou-o mais uma vez.

– Nada de perguntas, apenas o médico, eu não tenho tempo para explicações agora! – disse Sesshoumaru parecendo mais irritado.

– Claro, claro, siga-me, o Doutor Myouga poderá ajudar. – disse Toutosai refazendo o caminho que Sesshoumaru fizera para chegar ao local.

Eles saíram da taverna, seguindo pela rua, Toutosai sendo apressado por Sesshoumaru a cada passo que dava, ele reclamava de ser mais velho e não estar numa forma tão boa para andar rápido demais, Sesshoumaru ameaçava-o de morte a cada passo mais lento que ele dava… desse modo, a cooperação por livre e espontânea _pressão_ fluía livremente.

Logo chegaram até uma casa que Toutosai indicou ser a do tal _Myouga_, bateu e o outro demorou a atender, Sesshoumaru estava preste a derrubar a porta quando finalmente atenderam. O tempo realmente não estava ajudando… e isso não estava sendo muito bom… pra piorar a situação, um homem já de idade atendeu a porta. Se aquele fosse Myouga, era melhor ter matado Rin, daqui que eles chegassem na casa de Sesshoumaru ela já teria morrido há muito. Dessa vez praguejou por não ter mais a sua imensa casa dentro da cidade e num lugar bem acessível.

– Ah… Toutosai, é você. Há quanto tempo não o vejo… – começou a falar o outro velho.

– Não tenho tempo para suas recordações agora… – Sesshoumaru interveio antes que Toutosai também começasse a falar. – Preciso de ajuda médica e bem rápida.

– Ele está certo Myouga. – disse Toutosai. – Tem uma pessoa muito ferida na casa dele, e ele está precisando de ajuda urgentemente.

– Oh, e o estado é tão grave assim? – perguntou Myouga encarando Sesshoumaru.

– Garanto-lhe que é pior que isso, portanto, se fizer o favor de se apressar, já ajudaria muito. – disse Sesshoumaru visivelmente irritado com a demora.

– Ah, sim, sim… já estou indo, vou pegar os materiais. – disse entrando rápido na casa.

Menos de cinco minutos e Myouga estava saindo de casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– E então, onde fica a sua casa? – perguntou Myouga.

– Na floresta. – disse Sesshoumaru já começando a andar apressadamente. – Portanto apresse-se, o caminho é longo.

– Ah… hai. – disse Myouga tentando acompanhar os passos desmedidos de Sesshoumaru.

Toutosai ficou para trás apenas observando os dois desaparecerem à medida que a distância aumentava. Sesshoumaru parecia realmente beirando a morte de tanta preocupação, mas tinha certeza que naquele momento não era o homem preocupado que beirava a morte, e sim aquela causa de sua preocupação. Parecia que Sesshoumaru tinha voltado a ser um _humano_, mais uma vez com sentimentos. Toutosai sorriu da imagem e deu meia volta para poder voltar para sua casa.

Sesshoumaru aumentava mais e mais o passo e podia ouvir a respiração ofegante do senhor atrás de si. Mesmo assim ele não diminuía o passo e continuava a acelerar todas as vezes que o fazia, parecia já estar um tanto familiarizado com aquele tipo de corrida…

Demorou menos que Sesshoumaru esperava para poder chegar até sua casa, correu e abriu a porta corrente com força, ela bateu e voltou, quase fechou mais uma vez, Myouga entrou logo depois dele, fazendo a típica reverência e retirando os sapatos para poder adentrar o recinto. Sesshoumaru levou-o até o quarto de Rin. Ficou imensamente feliz e aliviado de perceber que a garota respirava, ofegante, mas ainda assim respirava. Ele aproximou-se do corpo dela e antes que pudesse se ajoelhar para alcançá-la, Myouga passou na frente dele, ajoelhando-se e já a examinando, parecia tão preocupado quanto Sesshoumaru depois de ter visto a quantidade de sangue. O rosto de Rin já estava pálido. Myouga tirou o pedaço de retalho que cobria os ferimentos e examinou-os.

– A coisa está realmente feia… os ferimentos são graves, principalmente na barriga. – ele disse ainda examinando-a cuidadosamente.

– Você pode ajudá-la? – perguntou Sesshoumaru apreensivo, mesmo que não deixasse tal sentimento transparecer.

– Talvez… – a resposta não foi exatamente o que Sesshoumaru desejava ter ouvido. – Ela perdeu sangue demais, estou impressionado com a sua resistência. Não vou fingir que a coisa está boa pro lado dela por que definitivamente não está, ela tem que ser muito forte pra poder sobreviver daqui pra frente… eu posso ajudá-la parcialmente. E você não fique parado aí, traga-me uma tigela com água, rápido.

Sesshoumaru não teria admitido aquele tom de ordem sendo usado com ele, mas isso também era algo para se ignorar agora, faria de tudo pelo bem-estar _dela_. correu o mais rápido e pegou o que o médico pedira, levando a tigela e depositando-a do lado dele.

– Agora pode sair… – disse Myouga pegando um pano e molhando com a água da tigela.

Sesshoumaru hesitou quando ele disse aquilo, não queria deixar aquele cara cuidado sozinho de Rin, ele poderia fazer alguma coisa a ela… mas ele era o único que poderia salvá-la também.

– Vamos, vamos, tudo o que pode fazer aqui sem conhecimentos médicos é atrapalhar-me. – disse Myouga. – Eu preciso tratar logo dela antes que seu estado passe de terminal para estado nenhum.

Ainda hesitante, Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao fazê-lo. De lá de fora podia escutar entre alguns breves intervalos de tempo, algum grito de dor de Rin. Ela estava sofrendo, e ele não queria escutar… aqueles gemidos de dor faziam-no lembrar dos últimos dias de vida de sua esposa, nos dias que ele se sentira um completo inútil, como se sentia agora… saiu de casa, chegando à varanda, sentando-se sobre as pernas, começou a meditar com os olhos fechados. Respirava profundamente tentando ficar calmo, mas até mesmo de fora de casa pôde ouvir um grito dela, um grito que deveria ter sido o mais alto até então. Apertou as mãos sobre as pernas… não podia fazer nada, apenas esperar… e não podia esquecer, paciência era a sua principal _virtude._

Os gritos haviam finalmente cessado e ele torcia para que a dor também tivesse cessado, isso facilitaria as coisas. Depois que os sons cessaram, passou-se algum tempo até que Myouga saísse do quarto de Rin e fosse falar com Sesshoumaru.

– Como ela está? – perguntara Sesshoumaru ao avistar o médico. Continuou em sua posição de seiza, com as mãos devidamente postas sobre os joelhos.

– Não está nas melhores condições. – Myouga fora sincero. – Mas creio que ela ficará boa, vai demorar, o organismo precisa recuperar a quantidade enorme de sangue que perdeu, mais um pouco e ela não teria sobrevivido. Na verdade me impressionei com a resistência dela, acho que se fosse alguma outra pessoa mais _frágil,_ não teria resistido até que eu terminasse de fechar os ferimentos. Bom, de qualquer maneira, como eu disse, ela precisa recuperar o sangue naturalmente, então a alimente muito bem, se ela não quiser comer, faça com que coma ou vai acabar morrendo de um jeito ou de outro. Qualquer emergência, já sabe onde me encontrar. Volto em alguns dias para ver como estão cicatrizando.

– Tudo bem, arigatou. – disse curvando-se levemente em sinal de respeito e agradecimento.

Já fazia muito tempo que falara aquelas palavras de agradecimento… mas naquela situação eram simplesmente indispensáveis. Ele observou Myouga desaparecer no meio da floresta. Levantou-se e seguiu para dentro de casa, foi direto para o quarto dela. A porta estava fechada, ele hesitou antes de abrir e entrar no local. Ela estava dormindo tão tranqüilamente, com o lençol cobrindo o seu corpo e o tórax totalmente enfaixado, nem parecia estar à beira da morte com aquela expressão de calma.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, as cenas da noite em que descobrira a identidade dela surgiram em sua mente, passando como raios… logo em seguida, as imagens daqueles homens mortos na floresta e ela sangrando bem no meio deles. Não podia negar para si mesmo que mesmo depois de toda aquela mentira ele queria que ela permanecesse ao seu lado, queria permanecer ao lado dela, mas ainda assim tinha uma honra a prezar acima da maioria das coisas, e ela ferira profundamente a sua honra de samurai e traíra a sua confiança. Só havia um jeito de consertar isso, e ela deveria melhorar para que tudo desse certo.

Os dias iam se passando… ela continuava a dormir profundamente. Sesshoumaru alimentava-a, e permanecia ao lado dela a maior parte de seu tempo livre, fora isso, estava treinando, treinando como treinava anos atrás, se esforçando. Mas não perdia muito tempo senão cuidando dela. Foram três dias inteiros para que ela finalmente abrisse os olhos. Estava de manhã, ele estava ao lado dela quando aconteceu.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – a voz dela pronunciou-se fraca, mas compreensível. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados.

– Rin… – ele não sabia o que dizer exatamente, as palavras tinham fugido de sua boca num piscar de olhos e sua mente estava vazia.

– O que… o que aconteceu? – ela fechara os olhos, pressionando-os e voltando a abrir em seguida, tentou levantar-se, mas levou a mão instintivamente ao ferimento que doera com o movimento.

– Descanse. – ele disse simplesmente. – Você precisa se recuperar.

– Doush'te? – ela perguntara voltando a fechar os olhos, ainda com a mão sobre o ferimento. – Por que eu estou aqui?

– Apenas descanse… – ele disse levantando-se. – Trarei alguma coisa para você comer.

– Hai. – ela não questionou e não contrariou, até mesmo sua voz ainda estava fraca.

Estava a ponto de voltar a dormir, mas ele dissera que traria algo para ela, então teria que estar acordada. Ainda sentia dores e sentia-se muito fraca. Não lembrava direito do que acontecera, e nem fazia idéia de há quanto tempo acontecera. Lembrava-se de um homem de cabelos curtos e prateados, lembrava-se de uma luta… lembrava-se da dor… e a última coisa que podia se lembrar não tão claramente, era de Sesshoumaru. Será que ele a salvara? O que acontecera afinal? Ela deveria estar morta àquela altura… talvez assim fosse até melhor. Ela poderia ficar em paz para o resto da eternidade, a sete palmos abaixo da terra. Nada de Rin… nada de Fantasma… apenas mais uma mulher morta sem família, sem ninguém para ser lembrada…

Mas agora, vendo Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, parecendo preocupado com o seu estado… talvez até mesmo tendo salvado-a, o desejo de morte se esvaia tanto quanto a dor do ferimento quando ficava inerte. Ela sentia-se mais uma vez viva… com alguém para se importar e ter importância. Mas a dúvida lhe pairava na mente, Sesshoumaru teria se importado com ela, se preocupado com ela, ou fizera aquilo apenas por sentir-se na obrigação de salvar uma vida? Não. Salvar a vida de uma pessoa significa tirar a de outros, fora aquilo que ela aprendera… quando se está numa batalha de vida ou morte, um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobrevive. Uma vida sempre precisará se esvair, para que a honra e a soberania prevaleçam em favor do mais forte. Não gostava daquela lei… a lei da sobrevivência do mais forte… o seu mundo era civilizado, por que não resolver tudo com acordos…? Seria mais fácil, mas ainda faltava muito para que as espadas fossem embainhadas de uma vez por todas e penduradas na parede apenas como lembrança.

Não demorou muito mais e Sesshoumaru voltava a entrar no quarto, trazendo em mãos um prato com sopa quente, a fumaça indicava isso. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e depositou o prato ao lado do corpo. Rin ainda lutava contra seu sono e fraqueza para poder manter os olhos abertos.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… – ela conseguiu pronunciar ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se ao seu lado.

– Não fale. – ele disse sem fitá-la nos olhos. – Precisa se recuperar… e pra isso tem que se alimentar bem.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Não havia um pingo de emoção na voz dele, estava tão neutra quanto água. Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos, para que pudesse sentar-se para tomar a sopa, sentiu dores fortes, tanto no ombro quanto nas costelas. Antes mesmo que conseguisse levantar-se, sentiu dois fortes braços envolverem-na de forma cuidadosa, ajudando-a a sentar-se. Nesse breve momento, conseguiu fitá-lo nos olhos, e mesmo assim não soube distinguir o que eles expressavam. Via sentimentos de preocupação, pena… mas também raiva… o mesmo brilho que vira na noite em que ele descobrira quem ela era… _decepção._

– Arigatou. – ela simplesmente agradeceu diante da ajuda dele.

Ele não respondeu, e ela permaneceu sem falar mais nada. Tomou a sopa que ele lhe trouxera e ao fim, depositou a tigela ao lado do _futon_. Ele recolheu esta e saiu do quarto fechando a porta corrente. Rin voltou a deitar-se, com certa dificuldade, mas não demorou muito para que mais uma vez fosse tomada pelo sono. Tendo dormido tão rápido depois de ter se alimentado, não percebeu quando Sesshoumaru abriu a porta de seu quarto mais uma vez e permaneceu a fitá-la dormindo, da mesma distância da porta.

Ele tinha que admitir que ainda não conseguia associar aquelas imagens… fitava-a dormindo tão tranqüilamente, sentia que fitava a Rin que conhecia, que achava conhecer e que acreditava ser a verdadeira, mas não conseguia associar aquela _criança _que dormia diante de si à _mulher_ que encontrara banhada em sangue no meio de uma chacina, a mulher que fora responsável por esta chacina.

Fechou a porta, saindo do local, indo até a porta dos fundos, saiu buscando espairecer… não podia mudar de opinião, tinha tomado uma decisão quanto a ficar ou não com a mulher que estava sob seus cuidados… e a levaria até o fim, por sua honra.

Os dias passavam e as palavras continuavam tão escassas quanto as que tinham trocado no dia em que ela abrira os olhos pela primeira vez. Ele trazia-lhe comida nos devidos horários, não ficava ao lado dela para conversar ou apenas fazer companhia, vinha e voltava tão rápido quanto antes. As feridas dela estavam cicatrizando aos poucos, com o passar de alguns dias, semanas, ela já não sentia mais dores, conseguia mover-se melhor, mas não tanto para que o ferimento não tornasse a abrir. Recebera a visita de um médico já conhecido por Sesshoumaru, Myouga. Ele tratava de seus ferimentos periodicamente e lhe dizia o quão rápido ela ficaria melhor.

A presença dela ainda afetava-lhe… já fazia tempo que estava ali, sob seus cuidados, demorava a curar-se… pelo menos para ele, o tempo parecia infinitamente longo. Aos poucos ela começava a movimentar-se melhor, com a mesma destreza e agilidade de antes, os ferimentos por fim estavam curados.

Em parte, isso era um bom sinal… recuperara a força de antes… por outro lado, estar totalmente curada, significava retomar o seu caminho para perder-se entre a sociedade na qual não se encaixava, significava afastar-se definitivamente de Sesshoumaru. Ele não falara nada, mas ela sabia que aquele silêncio só poderia significar uma coisa… a melhor escolha era partir sem deixar rastros, como fizera anteriormente, partir sem ter que olhá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez.

O sol sequer tinha aparecido por completo no horizonte, e ela já se preparava para sair daquele local que tantas lembranças lhe valeram. Pegou desta vez a única coisa que lhe pertencia verdadeiramente… a roupa do corpo e a _katana_ com a qual aparecera ao encontrar com Sesshoumaru. Abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente, percebendo que o mesmo silêncio prevalecia dentro da casa… ele deveria estar dormindo ainda, ultimamente ele dormia mais que o normal, ou pelo menos assim ela achava. Deixara o quarto já devidamente arrumado, sem deixar sombras de que alguém estivera ali durante alguns dias.

Saiu pela porta dos fundos, mais uma vez seu destino era a floresta e o que a aguardava depois de seus limites. Quando deu apenas dois passos na direção desta, escutou uma voz pronunciar-se atrás de si, uma voz muito bem conhecida.

– Onde pensa que vai? – aquele tom tipicamente sério e neutro era inconfundível.

– Nani? – ela voltou-se para o homem que estava ajoelhado sobre o piso de madeira da varanda.

– Sua vida me pertence… – ele disse simplesmente. – Está em dívida comigo, não pode ir sem livrar-se dela. Ou você já esqueceu o que é ter honra?

– I-iie… – ela estava simplesmente incrédula… o que ele pretendia com aquilo? Que ela permanecesse com ele no papel de escrava? Aquilo era um absurdo! Mas como ele ressaltara… ela ainda tinha honra, e a dívida era válida. – O que pretende com isso Sesshoumaru-sama? – sabia que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia algo do estilo… tinha que ter algo mais em mente.

– Você tem a sua honra, eu quero a minha de volta. – disse ele levantando-se lentamente, foi quando ela percebeu que ele carregava a sua _katana_ ao lado do corpo e estava com roupa de combate. – Acho que não preciso entrar em detalhes… – ele percebera como ela olhava fixamente para a sua _katana._

– Uma… disputa samurai… – ela rapidamente associou, ele não consentiu de maneira nenhuma, mas ela sabia qual era a resposta dele. – Você está me propondo uma disputa pela honra…? Pela sua honra…

– E pela sua liberdade. – ele completou.

Rin entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer… seria uma disputa samurai, uma disputa até a morte, perdendo ou ganhando ela se veria livre de sua _dívida_, ao mesmo tempo em que ele perdendo ou ganhando, também recuperaria a sua _honra_. Ela algo justo ao considerar que ele salvara a sua vida e que cuidara de si… não poderia matá-lo depois de tudo aquilo, não queria matá-lo, e não poderia lutar de brincadeira diante do desafio que ele estava lhe propondo. Sesshoumaru fora um dos samurais que serviram ao imperador, tinha grande habilidade e técnica impecáveis, ele não admitira ganhar uma luta em que ela não _lutasse_, e ela não pretendia manchar mais a honra dele do que fizera, passando-se por uma simples mulher sem família quando na verdade era uma _assassina_. Agora, duas vidas estavam em jogo… ela não queria tirar a vida dele… ele não queria tirar a vida dela… mas a disputa assim requeria, e que assim fosse.

Sesshoumaru desceu o pequeno lance de escadas da varanda e seguiu diante de Rin, estavam num espaço amplo o suficiente para sua luta… não tinha para onde fugir, e entre os dois… ninguém fugiria.

Rin permaneceu no lugar que estava, segurou a _katana_ ainda embainhada, com a mão esquerda, preparando-se para desembainhá-la com a outra mão. Sesshoumaru parou a não mais que quatro metros de distância dela, também se preparando para sacar a espada. Ficaram apenas se encarando por alguns minutos, e quando a luz do sol alcançou-os sobre as copas das árvores, os movimentos seriam simplesmente invisíveis àqueles inexperientes na arte samurais.

Os barulhos das lâminas se batendo eram ouvidos por toda a floresta, os sons ecoavam ao longe, os movimentos eram de se esperar de dois grandes samurais e duas grandes espadas. A seqüência de ataques e defesas se fazia de maneira incomparável, a precisão de cada golpe era inquestionável para os dois ali presentes, e um mínimo erro sequer seria fatal… as lâminas estavam afiadas e refletiam os raios de sol, cegando brevemente seus adversários, mas isso não era motivo para parar. Sesshoumaru começou a perceber que os movimentos de Rin estavam ficando diferentes… mais precisamente, estavam ficando _falhos_, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que falhava em seus movimentos, tinha algo de errado ali. Foi quando percebeu que volta e meia ela fechava os olhos, forçando-os… a luz do sol, refletida pela sua lâmina parecia estar afetando-a. Defendeu um dos golpes da garota, usando o choque entre as espadas para afastar-se dela.

– O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, pressionando os olhos uma vez para poder enxergar melhor. – Por que recua?

– Você não está conseguindo enxergar direito… não vou ganhar em vantagem. – ele disse fincando a espada no chão de terra e arrancando um pedaço da manga de seu _kimono_ para em seguida amarrar sobre os olhos. Pegou a espada mais uma vez e colocou-a na sua devida posição de ataque.

– Tudo bem então. – ela concordou fazendo o mesmo que ele, fincando a espada no chão e cobrindo os olhos com um retalho de seu _kimono_. – Pronto…

O silêncio pairou repentinamente sobre o local e entre os dois, o sol parecia ter parado para presenciar o que aconteceria, como os dois se moveriam sem ver onde seu oponente estava. Lentamente Rin foi dando pequenos passos para frente, com a espada na posição de ataque, Sesshoumaru também se movia lentamente para frente, passos cuidadosamente calculados. Depois de um certo tempo, finalmente os dois tinham alcançado um ao outro. As lâminas das espadas se tocaram num som quase inaudível e eles pararam, com as lâminas cerradas levemente. Dois segundos apenas se passaram antes que a luta recomeçasse, agora de maneira mais cautelosa, mas com a mesma destreza e habilidade iniciais… eles não podiam ver um ao outro, ou ao menos podiam ver suas lâminas movendo-se em busca de sangue. As espadas continuavam a chocar-se produzindo altos sons que se sobrepunham aos sons da floresta ao redor deles.

Sesshoumaru avançara sobre Rin, mas acabara cortando a madeira do tronco de uma árvore, quando ela desviara-se, voltando-se para atacá-lo desta vez… e assim seguiam, ataques, defesas, desvios, a disputa parecia não ter fim… quando numa falha de Sesshoumaru, ele desequilibrou-se, recuperando o equilíbrio logo em seguida, mas não tão rápido para proteger-se do ataque iminente. Os dois pararam de repente, as vendas que cobriam seus olhos caíram depois de terem sido fatiadas em grande velocidade, antes que parassem seus movimentos. Agora podiam ver… Rin tinha a sua espada apontada para a garganta de Sesshoumaru, pronto para atravessá-la. A disputa tinha chegado ao fim. Sesshoumaru estava parado, mas em seu rosto não tinha o sentimento de raiva, decepção ou derrota… tinha um brilho diferente, _satisfação._ O que significava? A posição mostrava claramente que ela tinha ganhado a luta, que a vida dele estava por um fio… e ele tinha satisfação em seus olhos. Percebeu apenas quando ele baixou a lâmina de sua espada lentamente, não prestando atenção para onde ela estivera apontada minutos antes. Ela ganhara a disputa, e ele morreria.

– Você venceu… – ele disse. – Agora posso dizer que me sinto honrado em ter sido derrotado pelo _Fantasma_.

– Uma vida por outra… – Rin disse baixando a espada e saindo da posição de ataque. – Minha dívida está paga.

Rin embainhou a espada dela mais uma vez e permaneceu de frente para Sesshoumaru enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, sem deixar de fitá-la nos olhos.

– Acho que nos despedimos aqui. – ela disse dando um passo para trás. – Garanto que não mais ouvirá falar sobre mim. Adeus Sesshoumaru-sama, e arigatou.

Ela curvou-se levemente em sinal de respeito e virou-se para sair, antes que desse mais um passo, ele voltou a falar.

– A função das mulheres é cuidar da casa e dos filhos, não de uma _katana_ e de _assassinatos_. – ele disse ao que ela simplesmente estarreceu, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Sem que ela percebesse, ele aproximou-se, ficando centímetros atrás dela, estava tão perto que ela podia senti-lo.

– Eu quero que fique… – ele disse quase num sussurro. – Não como uma dívida… não como uma escrava… como _minha mulher._

– N-nani! – não podia acreditar numa mísera palavra do que ele estava dizendo, será que estaria sonhando? Não podia ser verdade…

– É o que ouviu… – ele confirmou tudo o que dissera.

O coração da mulher batera tão acelerado que ela jurava que ele podia escutar as batidas, mas mesmo assim não podia ficar com ele… ela não era digna daquilo… ela era uma assassina, não uma mulher de família, como quisera ser. Mas o destino fora cruel e traçara tudo às avessas.

– Eu não posso aceitar… – ela disse baixando a cabeça. – Não posso me dar ao luxo de manchar mais a sua honra… sou uma assassina e isso não mudará… eu sou _Fantasma_.

– Eu não estou pedindo para o _Fantasma _ficar, e sim a _Rin_. – Sesshoumaru disse ao que ela espantou-se com isso. – No momento, a honra é o que menos importa para mim.

Ficou sem palavras e sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru pousar sobre a sua, que segurava a bainha da espada, ele tomou a espada de sua mão, sem receio por parte dela.

– O _Fantasma_ morreu há mais de _três meses atrás_. – ele disse pegando a espada para si. – E fico feliz em saber disso, pois eu quero a _Rin_ e não o _Fantasma_.

Rin sorriu com o comentário dele, ela queria ser apenas a _Rin,_ não o _Fantasma_, queria ser mais uma mulher com uma família e filhos dos quais se orgulhar… e ele estava lhe propondo isto, como negar tal proposta irrecusável?

– Hai… – ela concordou com tudo o que ele dissera. – O _Fantasma _morreu.

Finalmente virou-se para encará-lo, e descobriu o quão perto ele realmente estava de si. Viu-o aproximar-se mais e inclinar-se na direção de seu rosto, conseguiu sentir suas respirações tornarem-se uma só, momentos antes de provar de seus lábios mais uma vez em tanto tempo. Como desejara aquilo… sentir-se querida mais uma vez… amar alguém mais do que simples amor fraterno… desejar a alguém assim como no momento desejava Sesshoumaru.

Sentiu seus lábios se separarem depois de um tempo simplesmente incontável… aqueles olhos dourados fitavam-na intensamente, e ela pôde apreciar um simples meio-sorriso satisfeito no rosto dele.

– Venha, vamos entrar… você ainda precisa alimentar-se bem. – disse ele seguindo para a entrada da casa, passando por ela, com as duas _katana's_ embainhadas em mãos.

Rin viu-o passar por ela e seguir para dentro de casa chamando-a, não conseguia conter-se de felicidades, seu coração quase pulava para fora da boca. Levou ambas as mãos ao peito, sentindo as batidas constantes e fortes do coração, mas além disso, seus dedos perceberam um outro pequeno detalhe que não notara antes, tinha um pequeno corte no seu quimono, exatamente no ponto onde se situava o coração, um corte preciso, um corte provocado por uma _lâmina_… ficou confusa por um segundo tentando lembrar-se se falhara na sua defesa e aquele corte passara por um fio, durante sua disputa com Sesshoumaru, foi quando se lembrou finalmente dos movimentos finais entre os dois, mais precisamente, do último movimento dele ao abaixar a _katana_ sem que ela notasse onde ele estava mirando… parece que tinha acabado de descobrir onde a lâmina dele apontara durante a disputa, então aquilo queria dizer que… havia mais um vencedor.

Ela sorriu largamente ao perceber como fora tola de achar que o venceria tão fácil… se os dois estivessem com desejos de morte, nenhum sobreviveria diante das ameaças finais, mas como sempre, ele fora calmo e paciente, e inteligente. Fora cavalheiro… mesmo em meio a uma disputa. Agora se lembrava do pequeno detalhe de que o filho dele morrera em meio a uma dessas disputas… ele certamente não iria querer ver o mesmo destino, principalmente partindo de suas mãos. Ele simplesmente achara a melhor solução para tudo… ele finalmente recuperara sua honra, apenas para si… e agora… Rin sabia que ele não poderia ter recuperado-a de outra forma, provando que um pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, pelo menos enquanto esta for **_Uma Disputa Pela Honra_**.

**Fim**

**E finalmente el grand finalle! Não confiem que eu não sei como se escreve... u.u**

**Well... estou publicando como prometi o final da minha three-short no dia do níver da minha amiga, Mitsuki Nakao, para quem o fic foi dedicado, espero que ela tenha gostado desse final, e MEUS PARABÉNS, FELIZ ANINHOS! n.n/**

**Espero que os outros leitores tenham gostado também desse final tosco que eu inventei, mas foi o melhor q eu consegui achar… bom... pelo menos foi feliz... então dá um desconto... u.u**

**Agradeço a todos os q acompanharam e continuaram acompanhando até o final... e se acham q eu aqui ser merecedora de um review por esse final... ficarei imensamente feliz em receber e responder a todos...**

**Agora... kissus, kissus e mais kissus para todos vocês e Ja ne!**

**Mais uma vez, CONGRATULATIONS Mitsuki Nakao!**

**E agora, a nota da revisora, Pyoko-chan:**

**Ohhh, que fofa! -**

**Eu gostei demais de ler e betar essa fic, ela é muito, muito, muito fofinha! O Sesshoumaru está tão lindo... o**

**Você acredita que eu imaginei no meio da historia, uma fic sobre Rin/Hashi? XDDDDDDD Huhauihaeiuheaiuheiuha... só minha mente insana mesmo... XD**

**Bem, eu gostei demais da fic, você está ficando a cada dia que passa, melhor o/**

**Estou ansiosa pelas próximas fics o/**

**Kissus, Ja matta ne da sua amiga e betawritter oficial,**

**Pyoko-chan.**

**Enton, isso é tudo... kissus pra tds vcs e até a próx... Ja Ne**


End file.
